April Fools!
by Shylexa
Summary: After Jack pulls a disastrous prank on Bunny, he bumps into April Fools, the spirit of April 1st. He needs the Guardian's help to get more believers, or in his case, see-ers. But on April 1st, everything goes haywire... Rated Kplus for the deranged-ness of the OC. Co-written by candycanelila. Mostly Crack!, but some adventure and hurt/comfort...
1. Meeting

**AN: So... This is my April Fools special! Sorry for taking a little break on Lovely Madness, but I just had to write this! It was inspired by, well, lets just say, at three AM, you tend to get inspired for crazy, insane crackfics...**

**I started writing this, and it was going to be a long oneshot... Now its a super long, multi chapter story... Don't worry. I've already written all but the ending. Now if my BETA JUST PULLS THROUGH IN TIME FOR THIS ONE, UNLIKE THE OTHER ONE! *cough cough* **

**Xay: Oh, come on... I helped you write this one!**

**Oh yeah, Xay co-wrote this one. We take turns...**

**Xay: This was extremely fun to roleplay and extremely fun to write... We are crazy...**

**Hopefully, after we wake up and start finishing the last bits of this, I'll be able to post each chapter each hour. Well, Xay will, because I'll be GONE ALL DAY LONG! Well, not in the morning... But that doesn't give me much time! So I hope you understand how much hard work and heartfelt stuff into this story we wrote in a week and I hope it's not confusing or anything and... Yeah... **

**Concrit is welcome and appreciated! :)**

**Just don't flame...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamer: 1, I don't own RotG, I only own April, and 2, if you're offended by the word see-ers, it has nothing to do with witchcraft and its even spelled differently, so if you are offended, phooey on you. **

* * *

"Hehe, this is gonna be great!" Jack whispered excitedly to a group of googies as they jumped up and down. He walked to each one, handing them a snowball. "Okay, when Bunny walks over, I'll start the snow. Then you guys—" He was interrupted by Bunny walking in. Jack grabbed his staff, jumped up, and began the snow.

"What is…" Bunny paused for a second and looked up to see Jack. "Jack!" Before Bunny could go chase him, about fifty eggs came running from behind a hill. He thought they just wanted to play in the snow but he was suddenly pelted with snowballs. Bunny filled with rage when Jack came out of hiding and hit him in the face with a snowball. He was ready to go right up to him and lock him in the Pole for a _"Time out" _when something inside him flickered. All he wanted to do was have fun.

Jack was about to run when he got hit by a snowball. He turned around to see Bunny running.

_"__I didn't think Bunny could have fun when there was snow in his warren even with my magic. Well, who cares!"_ Jack thought, making it snow even more. He flew around, creating ammo and using some. The googies were making snowballs with their feet, rolling up the snow like someone would to make a snowman. The fight went on with Jack and Bunny throwing snowballs and the googies kicking snowballs (because they don't have hands).

They were all having fun, so Jack left the fight and froze the dye river. He took ten googies and gave them tiny skates made out of ice. Bunny came over and they were all playing on the frozen dye river. One of the googies started skating toward the thin ice when it cracked. Jack froze but the googie just laughed and jumped. The ice smashed and the googie fell in. At first Jack freaked out; then he remembered it was just paint. Jack laughed as the googie came out colored. Soon all the googies were lined up to get colored. Jack was watching them when he realized Bunny was next in line. He grabbed onto his arm to stop him but Bunny just pulled Jack in with him. When they got out Jack tried to get the paint off. _"Ugh, maybe this wasn't such a great idea."_ Jack thought. He turned to see Bunny laughing. "Um Bunny are you okay?"

Bunny didn't respond so Jack decided he should stop. Bunny, on the other hand, grabbed snow and threw it at Jack. Jack forgot that things were getting out of hand and made it snow harder. They started another snowball fight. Everyone was having fun, until a googie decided it would be fun to put ice in its snowball. The googie kicked it with all its might at one of the other googies.

A crack sound echoed through the Warren. All the googies stopped as the googie that got hit fell over and stopped moving. Unfortunately for Jack, that's when Bunny's _"fun" _wore off. Bunny ran over to the fallen googie. Jack didn't know what to do, so he darted right out of the Warren.

He decided he would go to Burgess for a little while. Suddenly, he slammed into something… or someone, on the way. Jack got bumped back and lost his grip on his staff. He fell down and hit the ground hard. When he stood up he saw a mess of stuff scattered around him. He looked forward and saw buckets with seaweed dumped around. When he turned to the right there were bottles of shaving cream and whipped cream spread around. Some was spraying out. To his left, he saw boxes, bottles, rubber snakes, and various other items. He looked around until he saw his staff.

_"__Why would there be all this stuff in the middle of nowhere?"_ He thought while trying to get his staff without tripping. When he reached for his staff, something touched his shoulder. "Who's there?" Jack said, grabbing his staff and holding it in position to fight.

"Don't worry, it's just meeee!" A voice said, stressing out the e. Jack turned around to see a tall, lanky teenager with crazy blond hair and striking green eyes smiling evilly. He would be attractive if it weren't for the deranged look in his eyes and the way his blond hair stuck up at all angles. He had a crazy tie dye t-shirt on and really light blue jeans. Jack squinted to make sure he wasn't just seeing things from his fall.

"Um, are you okay? Did I bump into you?"

"Yes and yes, ooh, you're good at this game!" He said with a scraggly, high-pitched, annoying voice.

"Is all this yours?" Jack questioned, scanning the area again.

"Right again!"

"Who are you?"

"Duh, a spirit." He said lamely.

"I meant what's your name?"

"The one and only…" He paused. "Wait a second what's my name…? Oh yeah, April Fools!" He screamed. "But my friends call me April, Fools, April Fools, Fool, Idiot, Go Away, Ugh, Not Him Again, Stupid, Shut Up, You're Freaking Me Out, What's Wrong With You, Stop Laughing, and lots of other things… Come to think of it I have a lot of friends!" Jack felt the need to face palm.

"Okaaay… Well, I need to get going, so do you need help picking this up, or…" Jack trailed off.

"Waaaait!" He reached out after Jack in desperate, slow motion.

"What?" Jack deadpanned.

"Okay, so I need your help. I need to get in the Pole and since you are the new Guardian, I need you to get me in the Pole."

"Why do you need me?"

"Because you're the new Guardian and you trust me and the others have reason not to." April said lamely, picking up a can of whipped cream.

"Uh, why do you need to get into the Pole?"

"I need to ask you and the other Guardians a favor." he replied, shaking the can.

"What favor?" April stopped shaking the whipped cream and leaned close to Jack's ear.

"It's a secret." he whispered, then he continued shaking the can.

"Okay, I'll help. What do I need to do?"

"Wait, you're gonna help?" April asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged when all of a sudden whipped cream came at him from all angles. He gasped. "What was that for?"

"April Fools!" April yelped, jumping up in the air. Jack frowned and shoved off some of the whipped cream. He looked like a rainbow explosion in the clouds. "Sorry, I couldn't pass up the opportunity… And I wanted to add clouds to your rainbow look." Jack groaned he had to admit it was funny. "Anyway, all we have to do is touch."

"Um, okay." Jack reached out his hand and touched April.

"Poof!"

_"__Wait did he just say poof? I must have just imagined it."_

* * *

They teleported to the globe room. April slapped the lever for the lights wildly until he finally sighed, pulled it, twisted it and pushed it in. Then he walked up to the globe and stretched a hand out to touch it. "Finally… I have done it. I have made it to the globe room… Mwaaahaha, now I can concur the—" he stopped because Jack froze his hand. "Aw, why did you do that?"

"Concur the what?"

"It was just a joke." he said with a pout. Then he glared at his frozen hand. "Now I have to unfreeze it." he pulled out a flamethrower. Jack gasped. "Mwaaahaha!" he yelled while firing it at his hand. He started cackling manically. "April Fools! You really thought I had a real flamethrower. Ha ha ha ha ha…" he looked at his hand and frowned. "My hand is still frozen…" he began to bang his hand against the banister repeatedly. "What did you put in this ice?" he turned to Jack with a crazed look in his eye, still banging his hand.

"Um, water."

April gasped. "My only weakness!" he began to cackle again. "April Fools! Ha ha, that's not my real weakness. My real fatal weakness is—"

"What is going on in here!?" the two turned to see North in the doorway.

"Ugh, that's not it either—oh, hi," he paused and his expression changed to horror. "North!" He squealed and hid behind Jack. "It was all him!" he pointed to Jack. "He made me do it!"

"Wait, what?" Jack turned and slapped him. April blocked with his hand and the ice smashed.

He gasped. "Yes! Finally!"

"Who pulled the lights?!" North stomped over.

They both turned to each other. "He did it!" they said at the same time, pointing at each other.

April gasped at the accusation. "What!? I would never! I thought we were friends?" he turned and faked a sob. He turned back around with a creepy smile. "April Fools! I wasn't really mad!"

North gasped. "You… You let… _April Fools_ in _here_!?"

Jack's eyes widened. "I didn't mean to!" he defended. "All I did was touch him!"

North face palmed. "Now he can go anywhere you've been!"

Jack frowned. Then he turned to April and smiled. "Hey! Wanna go to Antarctica? I know this family of polar bears who would love to eat you—I mean meet you!" He corrected.

April smiled. "Really!?" Jack nodded. "I'd love to!"

North sighed and covered April's mouth before he could teleport again. "Jack was pulling prank on you April." he deadpanned.

April gasped in shock. "Really?"

Jack smiled awkwardly. "April Fools?"

North face palmed and April jumped on Jack, engulfing him in a crazed hug. "You're finally getting it!"

North sighed. "April why did you pull the lights?"

April frowned. "Mwah? Why do you accuse me so!" he made a hurt expression. When North didn't react, he sighed dramatically. "Come on!"

"April I don't have time for this. Why do you pull the lights?"

"Well I needed to ask you—" he was cut off by Bunny.

"North, I need to get back to finish cleaning my…" He turned and saw Jack and April. "Why is he here?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"I don't know, Jack, why are you here?" April asked looking at Jack.

"Um, I think he meant you April." Jack said.

"Oh, well then, tell him he is mean."

"I can hear you." Bunny said walking over.

"Of course you can, bunnies can hear really well… Which is why you confuse me, I always thought you were a kangaroo." Bunny's face turned angry.

"I am not a kangaroo!"

"Oh, so your part bunny, part kangaroo?" Jack began laughing while Bunny was fuming. No one said anything for a second. "Was your mom or dad a kangaroo?"

"I am not a kangaroo! I am full Bunny!"

"Oh, well, you fooled me and I'm April Fools; it's hard to fool April Fools."

"Uh, isn't April a girl's name?"

He began to sob. "Why does every one say that?" he sniffled. "Why are you all so mean to me?"

"Oh, and calling me a kangaroo isn't mean?"

"It was an honest mistake." April replied casually. Jack was now on the ground laughing hysterically. Bunny was about to say something when North spoke up.

"April, why did you come here?" North asked. Jack wiped the tears of laughter off his face and stood up to listen.

"Well—" He was cut off by Tooth coming in.

"Bunny, what is taking so long?" Tooth turned and saw April and shrieked. "Who let him in?"

"Since you guys keep barging in, why don't we just get Sandy in here. Then I'll tell you." April said.

"Tell me what?" Tooth asked.

"April pulled the lights to ask us something. Just go get Sandy."

"Um, okay, but it better be important." Tooth said while flying out the door. A few seconds later, Tooth and Sandy came in the room.

"Hi Sandy!" April yelled. "Long time no see." April ran over with his arms spread to hug him but Sandy walked behind Tooth. Tooth jumped up and flew a few feet away.

"Don't touch me, I know what you can do." Tooth said as Jack walked over to the group.

"Um, Tooth, why are you afraid of him? All he can do is prank people, right?" Jack asked.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"April, why don't they like you?"

"Hehe, let's just say I _might_ have pulled some pranks on them that _might_ have gone a _tiny_ bit overboard."

"A tiny bit!" Tooth screamed. "We had to rebuild the half the whole Tooth Palace!" One of Tooth's mini fairies touched Tooth's shoulder and she started to calm down.

"It's not my fault some idiot switched my streamer cannon with a real cannon!" April defended.

"Uh, that idiot was you," Bunny deadpanned.

"Nooo, it was my friend!"

Jack turned to North. "What friend?"

"Just an imaginary friend he blames for everything, including the Great Fail of 1887." North spat out.

"That wasn't my fault either!" April defended. Jack made a face.

"What was that?"

"He destroyed all of the toys for the children in China."

"What's so bad about that?" Jack asked.

"On December 1st."

"Oh."

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me! Some idiot replaced my fake flamethrower with a real one!"

"Dude, that idiot was you, again."

"No!"

"And how do you explain the time when you destroyed all my pattern plants?" Bunny asked angrily.

"I was trying to grow them bigger! It's not my fault some idiot replaced my super grow with plant poisoning!" April defended.

"Let me guess, that was your friend too?"

"Now you understand!" April said with a smile. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Can you believe this guy?"

"Guys, if all we are going to do is argue, then I have to go." Tooth said.

"Waaaaaaait!" April drawled dramatically. "You still didn't hear why I wanted you."

"Okay then, explain away."

"Well, as you all know this year is one of the years I can get see-ers." Jack cut him off.

"Um, I didn't know and what's a see-er?" Jack asked. April gasped and put his hand dramatically on his heart.

"Wait, none of you told him about me?" He looked at North then Bunny. He shrugged. "Well, I didn't expect you to cause you guys thought I would leave you alone. Hehehe… You see Jack, every decade on April Fool's Day, anyone who has pulled a prank from March first to April Fools Day can see me on April Fools Day. Got it?" April looked at Jack.

"Um… I think so… But what are see-ers?" Jack answered.

"Oh, well that's what I call the people who can see me. You know kinda like you call the kids that believe, believers." April explained.

"Oh, okay, so why do you need us?"

"Well, last decade I only had a few see-ers and in result, I have no believers today. But this year, I have come to you for help. Mostly you and Bunny, cause you're great at pulling pranks. But I need all the help I can get."

"What good would pranking people do?"

"According to my theory, if we prank someone without them knowing who did it, they will blame someone they know. Resulting in wanting revenge! Then, hopefully, they will prank whoever they blamed."

"So, you're saying we prank someone without them knowing and you get another kid to see you on April first?" Jack asked.

"Exactly! Jack you understand me!" April got really happy and started doing a victory dance.

"I hope he knows we aren't helping him." Bunny whispered to Jack.

"Why not, he just wants to be seen?"

"You don't know that. You don't even know all of what he can do."

"Come on, its not like he is gonna ruin your Warren again. Don't worry, I can keep him in line."

"Says the person who smashed one of my googies earlier today."

"That was an accident."

"Well, you could have at least stayed and helped clean up."

"You were mad and I kinda panicked."

"Even if you didn't mess up my Warren, we are still not helping him. He is crazy and not even you can keep him in line."

Jack stopped arguing with Bunny and looked around for Sandy. April had stopped dancing and was looking in a bag he had on his shoulder. Tooth was talking to North and Bunny joined in. Sandy was on the other side of the room and it looked like he was thinking. Jack walked over to him. "Hey Sandy, do you wanna help him?" Sandy nodded yes. "So, you're gonna help him?" Sandy made sand form a question mark above his head. "All he wants is to be seen, just like I did. Even if he did mess up along the way, he is just like I was. A lonely spirit with no one that cares about him. It's only fair if we give him a chance." Sandy seemed to understand. He nodded and walked back to the group. April was playing with a slinky and the other three Guardians were still talking.

"So, um, can you guys help?" April asked. Tooth, North, and Bunny all shouted "No!" while Jack said yes and Sandy formed his sand above his head into a checkmark.

"Sandy, you can't be serious." Bunny said. "I knew Jack would, but you too?" April snapped his slinky and pouted, walking over to Jack and Sandy.

"Yay! I knew my two buddies would help me out!" He said while squeezing them into a hug. Bunny spoke up.

"If something goes wrong, don't come to me asking for help." Bunny said as he tapped his foot to form a tunnel and jumped in.

"Jack and Sandy, don't get into too much trouble. I have to go back to the Palace bye." Tooth waved and flew off with a few of her mini fairies following. North walked over to Jack and Sandy and pulled them close.

North bent down next to Jack and whispered. "If you need to hide, take this." North handed both of them a mini snow globe. "Come to the Pole and we will hide you."

"Wow, you guys are going crazy over one spirit." Jack turned to look at April and saw him supergluing cookies to the ground.

"Jack, he is a very powerful spirit. Just promise to be careful." Sandy nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Jack said. April walked over to them, whistling as if he never touched the cookies.

"So, you ready to help?" they nodded. "Then let's get started!" April put his hands out. The other two followed. "Ding!" and they started to teleport. The more people the longer it took.

* * *

**:P**


	2. Pranking

**AN: Hi! So, no ones really checked out this story yet, but that's oka! Just PLEASE review if you're going to read it. It's really encouraging. **

**This morning, I woke up really early with my little brother. We spent 10 dollars on pranks. For the past few days, I've been asking my family members which pranks would be the most annoying. They never expected it because they thought it was just for my story... Funny thing... Our OCD dad was the one who set them all off... Then he ran out to the van, which, we had pranked as well... Oops... We are bad at this...**

**Disclamer: 1, again, I don't own RotG, only April, and 2, no offense to anyone who's name is Payton, Denis, Philip, Jenny or Geoffrey. **

* * *

They came out into a thin white long hallway with tons of doors. _"Okay, this time he said ding! I'm sure of it!"_ Jack thought. April motioned them to follow. "Hey April?"

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering…" He was trying to think of a way to ask without making himself sound crazy. "Did you yell ding when we teleported?" He blurted out. Just then April started laughing and Sandy silently laughed. "Um, so, no?" April stopped laughing.

"Oh, I defiantly said ding. I was only laughing because you thought you were crazy."

"I didn't say…" April interrupted.

"Believe me, everyone does. I forgot to explain that I have to say something for my teleporting to activate."

"Oh so that's why North covered you mouth when you wanted to go to Antarctica."

"Yup and, here we are." Jack looked at the door they stopped in front of. Unlike all the other doors this one was crazy with colors. It had no pattern and there was silly string strung a crossed it. At the top there were words Jack didn't understand.

"What does that say?" Jack pointed.

"Oh, it says _April_ _S__tulti_ _T__erra_."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"April Fools Land!" April shouted while dramatically opening the door. Only to reveal a portal. It was oval shaped but plain white and boring. "Ta da!" April waved his hand for dramatic effect. When Jack looked bored April turned around. "Oh yeah, it's through here." April said while walking through.

Jack turned to Sandy. "Should we follow him?" Sandy nodded and they both walked through.

* * *

When Jack came out the other side Sandy was already talking to April and it looked like they were arguing. Jack glanced around at "_April Fools Land_". It looked like a colorful, pretty version of a land fill. Jack looked around and saw huge piles of unsorted toys, pulley systems, tools, and tons more. He saw silly string, buckets, whipped cream, fake weapons (or so he hoped), string, duct tape, and tons more. If he could imagine it, it was most likely there. When he looked up, the sky was pastel green, pink, purple, and orange. He flew straight up and looked beyond the piles. It looked like it went on forever. Sandy floated on sand to Jack with an image of a clock over his head. "Is April ready to start?" Sandy nodded. The two came back down where April was rummaging through a huge pile. He raised his hand with a bottle of silly string.

"Got it!" April yelled and handed Sandy a pulley system. He walked over to Jack and gave him the silly string. "Okay, so Jack, you get to be the first to pick where we prank."

"Um, how about somewhere in Ohio?"

"Okay, put your hands in the middle." They both did. "April Fools!" April shouted and they started to teleport.

They landed in a kid's bedroom somewhere in Ohio. Jack looked at the window and saw it was dark out. "Sandy, I already told you what to do so get started on the bed part. Jack, I need your help with the door." Jack walked over to help April untangle a string. "We need to hook the string to the doorknob here." April showed Jack.

"Um, April I was wondering why didn't you just teleport us right into your home?" Jack asked while tying the string.

"Because you can't get to April Fools Land any way except though that portal." April answered, hooking up some silly string to the contraption.

"Not even with North's snow globes?"

"Yup. Cool right?"

"Then how did we teleport out?" Jack asked.

"Well, you can't get in unless you go through the portal, but you can get out easily." April said finishing the last tweaks.

"Oh."

"Done! Sandy, how are you doing?" Sandy just smiled and looked back at his work. "Well, that was fast. Probable a new record. Now to frame his brother!" April rubbed his hands evilly.

"How, we're stuck in here." April just grabbed Jack and Sandy's hands and yelled.

"Bla!"

* * *

They teleported to another bedroom with an older kid in the bed. Jack guessed it was the other kid's brother. "April, why did you say bla?"

"I don't know, I got bored." April when over to his desk and strategically placed two extra cans of silly string next to a paper towel roll partially hidden. "Sandy, you made sure that these kids can't see you and Jack, right?" Sandy nodded. "Good, now we can watch it all take place!" They teleported back into the younger brothers room.

About ten minutes of Jack and April goofing off while waiting passed and the kid's alarm went off. He jerked up and a string tied around him pulled. Silly string shot right at the kid. He freaked out until it stopped and he untied the string. When he got up, he was mad. "Tony!" The kid screamed and ran up to the door. The second he twisted the knob, another can of silly string activated. He jumped back even more angry. When he went forward again, he just opened the door, getting sprayed more and ran to his older brother's room. The pranksters follow him. Slowly, the kid opened the door and looked around. When his eyes saw the paper towel, he noticed something behind it. He walked over to it, picked it up and he was furious. "I'll get you back for this, Tony." He whispered angrily and stomped out of the room. April jumped up with joy.

"It worked! Now he will prank his brother and his brother will prank him back!" Jack was happy to see April so happy. He knew what it felt like to be alone. No one to see him, but then the relief of someone finally there. He just hoped that things would go as planned. Sandy "told" April he had to leave and go spread some more dreams. April got kinda sad but they agreed to meet back up tomorrow. In the meantime Jack and April had some pranks to pull. April jumped over to Jack with an evil smile.

"So, Jack, I was thinking…"

"You know what I've told you about thinking."

April hung his head. "Not to…"

* * *

"I told you that was a bad idea!"

"What was?" April retorted.

"Thinking! It doesn't work with you!" Jack shouted. "You put moldy cheese in a vent!"

"It's not my fault someone was allergic!" April defended.

"The other kids went home sick!" Jack pointed out.

April hung his head. "Sorry…" He looked up with a pouting lip. Jack glared. April sighed. "April Fools!" He said with less enthusiasm than usual. "But at least they blamed one of the kids! Now they're all gonna prank him back!"

Jack face palmed. "Is that all you think about!?"

"Not really!" April defended. Jack glared. "Okay, maybe," Jack glared harder. "Okay, yes… But it's not my fault! At least you guys have see-ers! I have to wait a whole decade! And even then I don't get much! I guess I just got a little carried away this year, cuz I got help…" Jack's face softened.

"I do understand what it's like. I was alone for three hundred years with no friends. It didn't help that Bunny hated me. But being unseen doesn't give you an excuse to be mean, crazy, or insane, especially when you have friends. We can help you get believers, but you have to control yourself," April nodded through the entire speech. Jack sighed. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

April blushed and looked down. He put something in his bag and pulled out a recorder. "I pushed record for a reference for later… If that counts…" Jack sighed again.

"The important thing is we can help you, but protecting the children is our top priority. It's our job as Guardians." April rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Sandy told me all that boring stuff a long time ago."

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, but ask me while we set up the next prank." April said.

"What's next?"

"Since we decided no peanuts because of allergies, I got these." He held up his hand.

"Aren't those peanuts?" Jack looked at what April was holding.

"Of course not. They look and smell like peanuts but they're not." Jack picked up one of them. "I perfected them earlier. I call them Foolnuts!" April jumped up. Jack ate one of them and scrunched his face in disgust. "What's wrong?"

"What's in these things!? They taste like moldy fortune cookies and wet cardboard!"

April gasped. "How did you know!?"

Jack groaned. "Why did you make them taste horrible?"

"Well, I was just trying to get the look and smell to be the same. If the kid gives them to his friends, then it with be considered a prank. Hopefully, they will want revenge and no harm done."

"No harm done! Have you tried those things?"

"Yeah, they're a great snack!" April said as he grabbed a few and threw them in his mouth. "Mmmm, yummy." Jack held back the urge to puke. "We can put some in a bag and hide it in a kid's lunch box who is allergic to peanuts."

"How would you know if they are allergic?" Jack asked.

"I can just sneak into the office. No one can see me anyway." He said the last part kinda sad.

"Come on, we got to be happy to pull pranks!" Jack said trying to lift the mood.

"Yeah!" April screamed and jumped up. "Let's do this!" April grabbed Jack arm tight and screamed. "April Fools!"

* * *

_"__Wow, he is easy to cheer up." _Jack thought, finding himself in an office. April walked over to a file cabinet, grabbed a pile of papers and walked back over to Jack.

"Here are the paper files of the kid's allergies," April practically threw the papers at Jack, who caught them before they fell. "Look for a kid named Denis… Or Geoffrey… Or… Payton!" April smiled.

"…Payton?" Jack mused, looking through the papers. "Why the weird choice of names?"

April looked down. "I… I dunno… One of those three has to have allergies… If I remember correctly… From the… Disaster last time…" Jack looked through some of the papers when April rudely took them. "Here." April pointed to a picture of a little boy.

"How do you know where everything is?" Jack asked.

"Um, I kinda prank this school… a lot."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering why didn't Sandy hate you earlier in the globe room like all the others?" April gasped.

"They didn't hate me!" Jack glared at him. April frowned. "They just disagree with my way of thinking." April crossed his arms.

"Fine then, why didn't he disagree with you as harshly as the others?"

"Well, ever since I became a spirit I wanted to pull pranks. One night, I was pulling a prank on a kid when he was a sleep. Sandy saw me and was curios…"

* * *

_*~FLASHBACK~*_

I turned and saw a chubby little man made out of sand. _"Another spirit!"_ I thought rushing over to him. "Hi, I'm April Fools, what's your name?" I said, super speed. The little guy made an image of a man next to a pile of sand over his head with sand. "Um, are you deaf? I kinda asked a question." This time he made an image of him next to a sleeping child. "How rude not answering me!" Then the spirit made a speech bubble with an x over it. "Oh, you can't talk… Well, this is awkward..."

_*~FLASHBACK END~*_

* * *

"And that was the start of our awesome friendship! Pulling pranks, causing trouble, you know, the fun stuff. Until one day, while I was waiting for Sandy and met a different friend who didn't like Sandy."

"Wait, how did you pull me into your flashback with you?"

"Oh that… well you know how Tooth can control when you see your memories?" Jack nodded. "Well, I stole my memory box and allowed you to see that memory."

"Wait, there's a memory box for when you're a spirit?"

"What else would it be for?" April made a 'duh' face.

"Your human memories. Wait, you haven't gotten to see your memories about your passed life yet?" Jack asked almost mortified.

"Oh, there is a box for those? I thought you just remembered them."

"Wait, so you know who you were in your past life?" April's face changed to a sad and almost frightened look then a second later it turned determined.

"Let's just get on with the prank."

_"__Wow, must have been a touchy subject."_ Jack thought as he began to read the paper with the kid's info on it. "Okay, so he is in the fourth grade." April grabbed a map.

"Yup, they keep their lunch here." April pointed to a room on the paper.

"Okay, let's go." Jack said putting the stack of paper back where it started.

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes, just plant the prank." April turned around.

"Okay." Jack said walking away. _"Wonder what made him so moody."_

* * *

A few minutes later April came to the room Jack was in. April was as exited for the prank as when he first started. "Did you hide the nuts?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, lunch is in about a minute, so they should be here soon."

A bell rang and Jack and April hopped onto a bookcase as the room was swarmed by a multitude of six to twelve-year olds. All the kids shoved into each other in a desperate lunge for their lunches. Kids were tripping, spilling go-gurts, smashing plastic and getting many painful but harmless bruises.

"Ow!"

"That's my lunch!"

"No! Don't step on the glass cup!"

"Why'd you bring glass to school!?"

"…I dunno!"

There was a smashing sound.

"Ow! My foot!"

"Sorry! It was his fault! He stepped on it!"

"My fault!"

"Yeah!"

It went on like that for about five minutes and when the kids stumbled out of the room in delirium, Jack and April gave each other weird looks.

"That…" Jack started.

"Happens every day." April deadpanned. "I would know…"

Jack sighed and flew towards the cafeteria, followed by April. On the way, he saw a group of three fourth graders being stopped by two bigger kids.

"Oh!" April smiled. "There's Geoffrey! His friends call him Geoff but I call him Free!"

Jack made a face and hovered next to the scene.

"Hey, nerdy!" the older boy taunted.

"Leave us alone!" Geoffrey defended.

"Why should I?" the bully countered.

"Uh, Geoff?" the smaller boy beside him poked his shoulder. "I think we should just walk away…" he pulled his sleeve.

"No!" the girl said. "They can fight!" she smiled sweetly at Geoffrey. "You can do it! I believe in you!"

"Erm, Jenny, we really shouldn't—!"

"Come on, Phillip!" she whacked the nerdy boy's shoulder. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" she chanted.

Jack frowned. "April, we gotta stop this." He floated down next to the five kids.

"Uh, Jack," April bit his lip. "Wait! Jack!" Jack walked forward and the bully swung his hand to the left and through Jack. "They can't see you!" April finished meekly, a little too late.

Jack gasped and floated back up. "Uh, kinda late…"

April frowned. "Well, you didn't listen to me!" he punched Jack's shoulder. "Your fault."

"Please, just don't hurt us!" Philip begged, hiding behind Jenny.

"Don't beg, Philip!"

The bully chuckled. "Oh, fine, we won't hurt you," Jack and Philip sighed in relief. "I'll just take this!" he grabbed Geoffrey's lunch.

Philip frowned. "Erm, I kinda meant leave us alone. As in, please stop harassing us…"

Geoffrey tried to grab his lunch back, but Philip held him back. "Give it back!" he demanded.

"Ooh!" the bully opened his lunch. "Wadaya got in here?" he pulled out a sandwich. "Meh," he threw it aside and Philip dove for it. "This?" he pulled out a donut. "Eh, it's stale." He chucked it towards the trash, but Philip reached for it, barely catching it.

"I got it!" Philip shouted pride fully. A glare from the bully shut down his excitement and he hid behind Jenny again.

"Ooh!" the bully pulled out the peanuts. "Wait." He glared at Geoffrey. "Aren't you allergic to peanuts?"

Geoffrey paled at the sight. "Uh, yeah, I am."

The bully made a face. "Then why are they in your lunch?"

Geoffrey frowned. "Um, I don't know. I thought I packed my lunch!" April snickered and Jack whacked him.

"Oo-ow!"

"Shut up!"

The bully shrugged and opened the bag. He wagged one in Geoffrey's face teasingly and popped it into his mouth, handing one to his friend who did the same. He chewed for a moment then his face contorted. He gagged and spit it on Philip's shoes. Philip screeched in a girly voice and ran to the bathroom, screaming "Germs!"

"What is _in_ this stuff!?" the bully demanded to know.

Geoffrey and Jenny were barely holding back their laughter, unlike April, who was currently rolling on the floor and holding his stomach. "Uh, I dunno, peanuts?"

The bully turned bright red. "They taste like old gym socks and soggy cheerios!"

April rolled his eyes. "Not even close!"

Geoffrey couldn't hold back his laughter and he and Jenny started gawking. The bully's face became redder. "I'll get you back for this!" he shouted, darting to the bathroom. There was a screech from Philip.

"Yes!" April jumped up. "It didn't exactly go as planned—but he said he'd get him back! He's gonna prank him back!" April jumped up and down excitedly. "April fools!"

Jack's eye twitched. "Uh, I don't think he meant _prank_ so much as _kill_…"

* * *

**:P**


	3. Capturing

**AN: Hi! I hoped you guys liked the other chapters... Please review... **

**Xay: Psst! #Foreshadowing!**

**Shy: Xay! Shut up!**

**Xay: Sowwy...**

**Disclaimer: 1, I don't own RotG, I just own April and 2, I used Google Translate for the other languages... Sorry if they are grammatically incorrect. **

* * *

_Montage… :) _

_(Epic music plays in background)_

_March 3, Syria, Damascus_

April walked over to a box with donation money for orphans in Syria. "Trust me Jack, it will work."

"I don't know, pranking adults isn't very smart." April rolled his eyes and got to work making fake shredded money explode when the box was opened. Then he placed a slip of paper in it.

"Ha-ha! Sandy and I have done it all the time. Right, Sandy?" Sandy nodded.

A woman walked into the room. She opened the box and it exploded. "من فعل هذا!" (Who did this?) She read the paper and stormed off into the other room.

"April Fools! It worked! Told you so!" April jumped up. Jack sighed.

* * *

_March 6, United States, New York_

They had just finished setting it up a prank. The alarm clock went off at three A.M. with a loud trumpet sound in the teenager's ear. "Ahh!" the kid jumped up. "Who's there? I didn't take it! Wait, what…" he look over at his alarm. "Jacob! Did you mess with my alarm?" he yelled running to the other room.

* * *

_March 8, Belize, Belize City_

April looked at Jack. "Fine you can pick this one."

"Yeah! Just follow my lead." Jack started to make it snow.

"Wow, what is this powder stuff?" one of the kids asked with an adorable accent.

"I don't think I have seen it before. But it's cold." Jack took the opportunity to throw a snow ball at one of the kids.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know but it looks fun!" the kids started a snow ball fight until one of them started shivering.

"We should get back." the kids nodded and huddled up walking away. April looked at Jack.

"How was that pranking?"

"It wasn't I just figured being with you gave me the excuse to make it snow here."

"What does being with me have anything to do with excuses?!"

* * *

_March 11, Mexico, __León_

"Trust me, I know they are friends." April assured him.

"If you say so."

A man came out of the restroom to eat his taco. He took a bit, chewed, then spit it out. "¡Qué asco! ¿Qué hay en esto?" (Yuck! what is this?)He yelled in Spanish walking over to an employee.

"Un Taco." (A Taco) He replied.

"Tito, le hizo esto!" (Tito, you did this!)

* * *

_March 12, Spain, Madrid_

"You sure we should do this?" Jack asked tentatively as they walked into the Museo del Prado.

April shrugged. "Trust me, infidel. We shall succeed."

They walked in and snuck to the main office, April humming "Mission Impossible" along the way. They opened the door quietly and Jack grabbed the spare radio off the table.

_"__Ksssh!"_ April whispered into the radio. The man at the desk grabbed his and listened. "No había ... Una emergencia en ... Galería de dos ... Necesitamos que todos vengan ... Usted puede obtener una promoción …" (_There was… An emergency in… Gallery two… We need __**everyone**__ to come… You might get a promotion…)_

The man jumped up at the last part and dashed out the door. April cackled and sat down at the control panel, grabbing the loudspeaker mic.

_"_Atención a todas las personas! Por favor evacuar el edificio ahora! Nos referimos ahora!_"(Attention all people! Please evacuate the building now! We mean now!)_ April smiled and covered the mic. "Sandy, push it now!" Sandy pushed a button and the three prankers looked at the chaos they were causing with the security cameras. People panicked as the sprinklers went off and they tried to exit the building. "¡Huy! Lo sentimos, que nos estaba usted travesuras! Sí, el museo. Todo fue idea del conservador! Le Broma de vuelta si usted quiere! Prank todos! Estamos totalmente queremos que hagas eso!" _(Oops! Sorry, that was just us pranking you! Yes, the museum. It was all the curator's idea! Prank him back if you want! Prank __**everyone**__! We totally want you to do that!)_

Jack frowned. "Wait, what? How can they hear you?" he asked as he watched people angrily shoving through the masses at the front door.

April shrugged. "One of my powers is that people can hear and sometimes see me through recordings with cameras and microphones. It's cool, right!?"

* * *

_March 14, France, Paris_

"Sorry I was late. I was with my friend the disco dude." April said.

"Who is the disco dude?" Jack asked curiously. April didn't hear him so he just started setting up the prank. They walked around a large house putting Vaseline on each of the door knobs except the bedroom of the kid they were framing. They were finishing when Sandy noticed the large family shoving their way through the front door. Sandy tried to get Jack and April to notice but they wouldn't listen. So Sandy took the Vaseline and finished the job quickly. "Sandy we were having fun." Sandy put his finger to his mouth trying to tell Jack to be quiet. "What's wrong?" Sandy just gave up and grabbed Jack. April followed laughing. Then Jack remembered that these kids were his and Sandy's believers and they had to be careful. "Sorry Sandy." He whispered. Sandy just smiled and snuck out the back door of the huge house as they herd kids squealing and yelling things like 'Ewe!' and 'what's happened!?' and 'Gross!'.

* * *

_March 16, United States, Oregon_

"So, Sandy, what is it you want to do?" Jack asked.

Sand smiled and held up a bottle of blue Kool-Aide. Then he held up a spray bottle of kitchen cleaner.

April smirked. "Ah, I get it, we switch the Kool-Aide with the poisonous kitchen cleaner!"

Sandy face palmed and Jack grabbed April's arm. "No, you idiot! We're doing the opposite!"

April frowned. "Oh…"

Jack sighed and helped Sandy make the switch. They hid up on the top of the fridge and watched as the mom came into the kitchen.

She looked at the dirty table. "Ugh, what am I going to do with this family!?" She grabbed the cleaner and started spraying the table. April and Jack snickered as she began to wipe it… And it didn't come off. She frowned and wiped it harder. It still didn't come off. She sprayed some of it into a cup and sniffed it. She gasped.

"John?!" she shouted. "Did you put Kool-Aide in the cleaner?!"

* * *

_End of montage. :)_

* * *

_March 17, Scotland, Edinburgh_

After setting up about ten pranks that would take a while to go off…

"Okay, come on, April, who is this Disco Dude?"

"Well, if you really wanna know, then… Twenty questions!" April decided.

Jack made a face. "What?"

April nodded. "I will only answer those."

Jack nodded. "Erm, okay… What's his favorite color?"

Sandy face palmed.

"What, I'm just trying to get a background—"

"Black."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Okaaay… Does he believe in the Guardians?"

April nodded. "Yep!"

Jack frowned. "Wait, is he a spirit?"

April smiled. "Yes, you're getting closer!"

Sandy raised his hand as Jack opened his mouth. "What is it, Sandy?"

Sandy put a sand question mark above his head.

"Oh, you wanna ask a question?" Jack asked. Sandy nodded.

Sandy made a little stick figure girl out of sand and then a little stick figure boy.

April smiled. "Oh, you wanna know if he's skinny or not!"

Sandy face palmed.

"No, he wants to know if it's a boy or a girl!" Jack smacked April.

"Oh, he's the Disco _Dude_! Of course he's a dude!" April made a '_duh_' face. "And besides, I've been saying _he_ this whole time! Get a brain!"

Jack blushed and looked down. "Uh… Yeah…"

April sighed. "Just get back to the game!"

Jack nodded. "Right… Oh, does he like puppies!?"

April frowned. "Erm, no, I don't think so…"

Jack gasped. "What kind of monster doesn't like puppies!?"

April shrugged. "The Disco Dude?"

Jack ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. "Um, does he—"

"APRIL!" There was a booming voice and the three pranksters turned their heads to see a short, squat man clad in green stomping towards them. April winced. "How many years have I told ye, **NO PRANKING ON MY HOLIDAY!**"

April whimpered and hid behind Jack. "It was his idea!" he squeaked. "He made me do it!"

Jack turned. "Oh, no ya don't!"

"Oh, the new Guardian, huh?!" he stomped over. "Ye think ye'r such a big shot, heh?" the tiny man poked Jack in the belly.

Jack made a face. "Sandy did it."

Sandy's eyes widened. He looked accusingly at Jack.

"Oh, the Sandman's in on it too, huh!?" he wagged his pudgy finger in Sandy's face. "I thought the two of ye stopped being friends years ago!"

Sandy face palmed.

Jack sighed. "Okay, sorry, we're all in on it." The man glared at him. "I didn't even know there was a holiday today!"

The man's face nearly turned purple. "WHAT!?"

Jack winced. "Not the right thing to say, Jack," April whispered in his ear. "Just touch Sandy and we can teleport out!"

The little man jumped up. "Oh, no, not this time! Ye are _not_ getting away this time!" he grabbed April by the ear.

"Ow!" April yelped. "Sandy! Jack! Heeeelp!" he drawled dramatically.

Jack grabbed Sandy's arm and touched April's arm. April groaned. "No, Jack, I can't teleport while he's—OW!—touching me! He's got cool powers that—Ow, let go!—don't let me teleport—Ow, I use that thing!"

The tiny man yanked April and dragged him away into the distance, April howling all the way.

"Sandy, who was that?!" Jack demanded once they were out of sight. The tiny man was surprisingly fast!

Sandy put a clover over his head. Jack sighed. "What's that?"

Sandy sighed and spelled out in sand 'leprechaun'. Jack frowned and tilted his head. "What's a lep-ree-chawn?"

Sandy face palmed. He held up a finger then flew off. A few minutes later, he floated back to Jack, a heavy book in his tiny arms. He opened it to a page with a picture of the tiny man.

"Hey, that's the funny little guy!" Jack pointed. Sandy smacked him and pointed beneath the title. It said how to say the word.

"Lep… Reh… Cawn… How does that spell leprechaun?" Sandy sighed and pointed to the words. Jack read slowly.

"'A Leprechaun is a fairy from Irish folklore… a little old man wearing a green coat and hat who like mischief…' Then wouldn't he like April?" Sandy whacked Jack and he continued. "Solitary creatures… They spend their time mending shoes'? Why?" Sandy whacked him again. "Sorry… 'They have hidden pots of gold… if captured by a human, they can grant three wishes in exchange for freedom…' Ooh, we should just capture him!"

Sandy shook his head. "Why not?" Sandy pointed to the word 'human' and Jack groaned. "Where are we gonna get… Oh! Jamie!"

* * *

Jamie was doing homework in his room when he heard something knocking on his window. He looked up and saw Jack and Sandy. He rushed over and opened it. "Jack! Sandy! Why are you guys here?"

Jack milled. "We need your help! Wanna go on an adventure?"

Jamie jumped up and down. "Sure!" He stopped. "But I have to ask Mom first," he ran to his door and opened it a crack. "Mom, can I go on an adventure with Jack Frost and the Sandman?"

There was some laughter. "Sure honey, just be back in time for dinner!" she said sarcastically.

Jamie shut the door. "She said I have to be home by dinner!"

Sandy's eye twitched and Jack smiled. "I'm not really sure that's what she meant, but okay!"

"So, what are we gonna do in Scotland?" Jamie asked.

Jack smiled. "You're gonna help us catch the Leprechaun!"

Jamie smiled and jumped up and down. "Awesome! Ooh, do I get the three wishes?" he asked hopefully.

Jack frowned. "You get two. We need to use one to rescue our friend."

Jamie sighed. "Well, okay. Two's better than one and one's better than none! Let's go!"

* * *

Sandy smiled and handed Jack a rope and Jamie a pair of pliers. "What's this for?" Jamie asked, snapping them opened and closed.

Sandy's eyes widened and he grabbed the pliers, switching them with the rope. Jamie pouted.

Sandy smiled and patted his back. Then, he made a little man out of sand above his head.

Jamie smiled. "Ooh, that's the Leprechaun!"

Sandy nodded and made three other figures.

"And that's me, you and Jack!" Jamie guessed.

Sandy nodded again and showed an elaborate trap in front of the Leprechaun.

"And that's the trap we make,"

Jack smiled. "You're better at this than me!"

Jamie smiled proudly. "I took some online lessons!"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, never mind." He turned to Sandy. "How do we set it up?"

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

The trio were hiding behind a tree when they saw the Leprechaun whistling as he walked by.

"Jack, Sandy, positions!" Jamie whispered. Jack quietly flew above the tree, holding onto the rope. Sandy flew into plain sight and waved the Leprechaun over.

The tiny man turned red. "Oi! You!" he rushed towards Sandy.

A moment later, he was hanging upside down, tied by a rope around his foot. "Oi! What's going on!"

Jamie walked out, jumping with joy. "Yes! I caught the Leprechaun! I did it!" he jumped up and down.

The Leprechaun groaned. "Darn…"

Jamie smiled. "And my first wish is—Erm… Jack what was it?"

Jack blushed and floated down. The Leprechaun growled. "Oh, come on! You two got a kid to do yer dirty work for ye? Typical Guardian…"

Jack rolled his eyes and whispered something into Jamie's ear. Jamie nodded. "Oka, I want you to let Jack and Sandy's friend go and never bother him again… Whoever he is…"

The Leprechaun chuckled. "You aren't even telling him!? That's low. What are you paying this kid?"

Jamie shrugged. "I get two wishes for myself."

"Oh, fine, what are the other two?" the Leprechaun asked reluctantly.

"Well, my second is that I'll be able to save the other for later, when I really need it." Jamie said proudly.

The Leprechaun made a face. "Heh?" Jamie just smiled and he sighed. "Okay. Shake this three times and I'll come a few seconds later." He tossed and four leaf clover at Jamie, who caught it. "If it works right… Now lemme go!"

Jamie smiled. "Okay!" he pulled a rope and the Leprechaun fell on his head. "Thanks!"

"Ow!" the Leprechaun slowly stood up. "Wow, you two are terrible role models… I should report you to Man in Moon… Wait, is he in on this too?!"

Jack sighed. "No. Where's April?"

The Leprechaun sighed and snapped his fingers. April popped out of the sky and fell in a head on the ground. "Oo-ow!" he stood, pouting. "I know you're mad at me, but that's just low!"

The Leprechaun and April began to argue and Jamie made a face. "Why is he arguing with… The air?..."

Jack frowned. "Erm, he's crazy, let's get you home." He grabbed Jamie around the waist and flew him back to Burgess.

* * *

When Jack returned, April looked very pale. "April, you okay?" he asked as he landed. "You look… Well, I dunno how you look, you just don't look right."

April sniffled and began to sob. "He… He left me in.. A **_white_** room… With **_Nothing_**… **_NOTHING_**… Not even a can of whipped cream… I couldn't even prank myself!" he wailed. Then he straightened and smiled. "But now I can!" he pulled out a can of whipped cream and sprayed it in his face. Then he yanked out a mirror. "April Fools!" he cackled. "Funny every time!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Uh, Yeah, hilarious, let's just get out of Scotland."

April smiled. "Wait, how'd you guys even get me out? From what I know, the Leprechaun keeps his prisoners for… For…" he counted on his fingers. "Ever!"

Jack's eyes widened. "Uh, we got a kid to help."

April smiled. "Oh, okay, let's go!" he grabbed Sandy's hand and Jack's arm. "Whoopee!"

_March 20, United States, California_

April teleported to a room with a kid that looked about ten years old. "Here take this." April said handing Sandy and Jack a bottle of shaving cream.

"What this time?" Jack asked shaking the can.

"Spraying the kid of course." April made a duh face. Sandy went out of the room to put a bottle of shaving cream in a different bedroom. April and Jack had fun spraying the kid. Sandy walked back in the room when April tickled the kid's nose with a purple feather. The kid shot upward.

"Huh?" He looked at his body. "Gahhh! Yuck!" He yelled trying to wipe it off. "Who… Adam!" The kid ran out of the room. April looked at Jack.

"I don't think we are pranking kids fast enough."

"Don't worry—"

"I am worried! If we stay at the pace we're currently at, we'll only prank another hundred kids at the most! Even if we managed to prank one kid every five minutes from now until April first with NO breaks, we'll only get around three thousand four hundred fifty six kids!"

Jack's eye twitched. "Wait, how'd you figure that out? I thought you stunk at math!"

"Oh, I do, but when I'm stressed, I get really good at things, and if you didn't notice, I'M STRESSED!" he finished by yelling in Jack's face.

"Isn't three thousand something something kids enough?" Jack asked.

"Do you even know the world's population?" he paused but didn't give Jack a chance to answer. "Seven point two **BILLION** people!"

Jack made a face. "Erm, okay, let's just get on with this."

"You know what Jack?"

"Huh?"

"You and Sandy go and prank some kids for me. I think I am using too much power and need to rest."

"Okay when should we meet up?

"I'll find you." Jack nodded. "Pumpkins!" April yelled and teleported away.

* * *

**:P**


	4. Theiving

**AN: Hi again! I hope you guys had fun laughing... Are you guys confused? You'll be even more so in this chapter. If so, keep reading. **

**Xay: Psst! Don't worry, it gets awesome!**

**I wish you a foolish April Fools Day! Have you guys seen the Google Maps April Fools game? If not, check it out. It's hilarious :)**

**Disclaimer: 1, for the fourth time, I don't own RotG, but I DO own April, as he is my OC and 2, I'm only half-certain that these Holidays actually exist, so if you're confused, look it up on Google... I had to...**

* * *

_March 22, United States, Burgess_

It had been two days since Jack had last seen April. He still pranked some kids, but it wasn't as fun. April just kinda added the excitement to pranking people. _"I wonder if something bad happened… Maybe I should look for him."_ Jack thought. _"No, he said he would just come and find me… And if anyone could find me it would be him. I'll just wait a little while longer... Maybe I should prank another kid, that always cheered April up?" _Jack sat up to go look for Sandy to pull a prank. He reached for his staff when he heard a _Poof_ sound. "April?" April popped in front of Jack. He looked more excited than usual (which is hard to believe possible).

"Hi Jack!" April turned to see Jack's staff. He immediately grabbed it. "Sorry, I need this!" He yelled.

"Hey, give that back!" Jack grabbed for it.

"I already told you, I need to borrow it. Don't worry, I'll give it back." April assured him.

"Why?" Jack asked. April didn't answer but instead lifted Jack staff up. A blue light formed and went into April.

"Ha ha! It still works!" April jumped up, using Jack's staff to fly. Then he froze a tree next to him.

"What! How are you doing that?!"

"Sorry, I don't have time to explain, I have an important visit for the Easter Bunny! Just ask Sandy!" He yelled, then teleported off.

_"__Did he just take my powers?"_ Jack tried to form snow. I didn't work. He tried to freeze a stick. That didn't work either. Then Jack remembered._ "I have to warn Bunny!"_

* * *

Bunny was painting eggs in his Warren when he heard a noise. Bunny sniffed around when suddenly he felt something touch him. He turned around to see April holding his boomerangs. "Oh no you don't! Not again!" April jumped away, lifting them up.

"You're just as easy as last time." April laughed and absorbed the power.

"Oh, I'm gonna—"

"Save the threats for later, I have to get to the Pole and I'm behind my schedule." He laughed and stuffed the boomerangs in his bag. "Bye!" He tapped his foot creating a tunnel and hopping in.

"That little brat!" Bunny tapped his foot but it was useless. He hopped to the tunnel only to see Jack running in. Bunny frowned.

"Bunny, I think April went crazy!" Jack yelled in between gasps to catch his breath.

"Oh really, I thought he already was." Jack rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"I told you he was trouble, but no one listens to me."

"He took my power of snow, ice and frost and my staff. Then he said he was coming here."

"A little late on the warning."

"Oh, sorry. How can he do that?"

"I don't exactly know, but he has the ability to take other spirits powers or abilities by taking something important to them." Bunny explained.

"Oh what did he take in here?"

"My boomerangs." Bunny said plainly.

"We have to get to the North Pole." He looked up at Bunny. "Can't we just use your tunnels?"

"No, that's the power he took."

"Oh darn. Then how will we get there?"

"I do have a short cut…"

* * *

North was working in his office till he heard April yell his name. _"Somewhere to hide?"_ He tried fitting into a closet when April walked in.

"North, why didn't you answer me?" April shrugged and grabbed the two swords leaning against the table. "Well, I'll just be leaving now." He said walking out.

"Phew… Oh great, he took my swords."

* * *

Tooth was doing her normal routine when she heard April. She was gonna hide but she thought Sandy and Jack were probably with him. She went to where she had heard him calling. "Hi April." April looked confused.

"Wow, you're not gonna try to kill me for being here?"

"Why would I—"

"Because I'm here for this." April grabbed Tooth's memory box. Tooth screamed in frustration but she quickly fell to the ground. April absorbed her flight and put her box in his bag. "When the Guardians get here, open this." He handed her a piece of paper. Then he teleported away leaving Tooth and her fairies flightless.

* * *

"North!" Jack yelled but nearly fell over from all the running.

"North, he is at it again."

"He took my swords already. By now he should already have Tooth's flight."

"Oh great." Bunny looked at Jack. "Where is Sandy?"

"I don't know. I was gonna look for him when April took my staff."

"Let's go get Tooth."

* * *

They finally managed to get to Tooth's palace. Tooth was kneeling on the ground talking to her fairies. "Tooth are you okay?" Jack asked helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine." She looked at all of them. "He got you guys to?" They all nodded.

"Why is April doing this? We were having fun and then he just left for two days."

"It's not you Jack. He has done this before. Last time he did it because he wanted something." Tooth explained.

"What did he take from Sandy, dream sand?" Jack guessed.

"Oh no, he never takes anything from Sandy. I don't know if he can." Bunny said.

"Guys, we have to find him now! My fairies can't collect the teeth quickly enough." She picked up the paper April gave her. "He said to open this with you guys." She opened the paper and read out loud. "_You_ _will find me in the place that Tooth and I met_." Tooth groaned. "How did you guys get here?"

"Um." They all looked at each other. "We need a new way of transport." North said as the other two nodded. They heard a noise and turned around. Sandy waved sheepishly because he knew what happened. He floated over to them. "Sandy we need to get to where April and Tooth met. Can you help us get there?" Sandy nodded.

* * *

They arrived somewhere in Hawaii. They all started looking around. "Why did you guys meet here?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, April caught one of my mini fairies so I came to retrieve her." Tooth explained.

"Oh, he must have loved to annoy you guys."

"I found something!" North yelled as he picked up a paper that said April Fools on it. "It says 'Where North and I met'. Ugh! Can't he just tell us where our stuff is?" Jack sighed.

"Let just get on with it."

* * *

They arrived somewhere in China. Jack jumped up. "Why did you meet here?"

"He pranked a chimney on Christmas Eve so he could meet me."

"Wow, at least he wanted to meet you guys, right?" They kept looking around.

"I found it!" Tooth yelled. "But it's another note. It says to go where he met Bunny."

* * *

They stopped at a cave. "Wait you met him in there?"

"Don't ask." Everyone kept searching until Jack yelled.

"Guys I found my staff!" They all came over. "It has a note attached."

"Well, go on, read it."

"_If the other Guardians want their power back, then they must meet me at the North Pole and agree to help me prank kids until April first_." The Guardians were furious.

* * *

When they got to the Pole, they saw April rush past them yelling. "Gahhh! Go away, evil marshmallow!" Phil came running from around the corner.

"Phil, get back to work." North said then looked at April. "April, give us back our things."

"Do you pinky promise that you will help me with pranking kids until April first?" The Guardians except Sandy and Jack gasped.

"A pinky promise?!" April nodded while smirking.

"Guys, what's so bad about a pinky promise?" Jack asked.

"You don't know?" Jack shook his head. "In the spirit world, if you make a pinky promise then break it, you disappear." North explained.

"Disappear?"

"Yeah, you disappear for a long time; some never come back." Bunny said.

"Wow, why didn't any of you tell me this?"

"Um, we thought you knew." Jack sighed.

"So, do you pinky promise?" April asked impatiently. The three Guardians whispered to each other for a minute. Bunny spoke up.

"Fine, we pinky promise." They all did a pinky promise and then April gave them each their powers back. April beamed up with joy.

"Yay!" April screamed. "Here is the list of pranks for today." He handed each of them a scroll. Tooth opens hers and it trailed down and out the door. Tooth dropped it in surprise.

"We don't have time for all this!"

"Oh, don't worry Tooth, I shortened yours cause you're busy most of the time." North and Bunny's eyes widened.

"It's almost Easter!" April patted Bunny's back.

"Don't be silly, you still have two weeks. And besides, your eggs practically paint themselves." Bunny was fuming mad. Tooth was reading somethings on her list.

"Toothpaste in Oreos! That is not how you use toothpaste! What kind of sick, twisted—"

"It's a prank. Well, we will meet up here in five hours okay?" The Guardians reluctantly agreed and walked out. Jack was still there. "Sorry about taking your staff, Jack."

"No problem, you did give it back. But why did you come today? Why not yesterday or tomorrow?"

"Because today is National Goof Off day! Today is the day to do anything and everything… Except what you're supposed to do! Jack, you should learn your holidays."

* * *

Five hours later, they all met up at the Pole. Jack thought the Guardians were going to be mad but when they got there they were exited. "That was fun!" Tooth yelled.

"How many did you get done?" April inquired.

"Oh, I teamed up with Bunny and got my list done. But now I'm gonna help him."

"Great! I told you this was fun! What about you, North?"

"Oh, Sandy and I teamed up too! It was hilarious." North answered. Jack didn't know if he had ever seen them all having so much fun. They were laughing and telling about their pranks.

"Do you guys want to do more?" April asked and they all nodded. Tooth whispered to one of her fairies that she put in charge. "Then let's go!"

* * *

Jack and April were setting up a prank when April froze. "April are you okay?" Jack asked. After a second April snapped out of it. "What was that?"

"Oh, I just sensed a kid pulling a prank on his friend. Every time someone pulls a prank, I get more energy. So, to use the energy, I need to pull pranks." He said while finishing the prank a little faster. Jack just shrugged and moved on.

* * *

_March 25_

Another two days passed and April was going way faster than usual. Jack was getting worried. April wasn't even planning them out he was just doing them. Jack was trying to keep up with April since he was going house to house it was a little easier… a little. April had assigned areas to prank for each of the 'teams'. Jack and April choose North and South America, North and Sandy choose Asia and Europe, and Tooth and Bunny just agreed to take what was left over. April left the door to his home unlocked so they could all restock prank stuff. "April slow down!" Jack yelled trying to catch up. April stopped.

"Let's go prank somewhere else!" April grabbed Jack. "April fools!"

They teleported to Burgess. April just ran around and sprayed silly string at kids, swapping their bags, moving things around, and more. "This is so much fun!" April kept teleporting around places. Jack finally caught up to April right when he got to Jamie's house. April dumped seaweed on Jamie when he was doing homework.

"April stop!" April turned to see Jack.

"Aww, why?" Jamie shot up.

"Wow, what was that?" He turned around. "Hi Jack!"

"Sorry Jamie—"

"April Fools! You're here! I knew it!" April's eyes widened.

"Wait, you can see me?" April asked walking backwards slowly. Jack was confused also.

"Yeah!"

"Ahhh!" He screamed and teleported outside.

"Um, Jack why did he go?" Jamie asked innocently.

"I don't know I'll be right back." Jack went out the window and saw April hyperventilating. "Are you okay April?" His breathing slowed down.

"Yeah, but…"

"What's wrong?"

"I must have checked my calendrer wrong or something, how is it April first already?"

"It's not. Jamie believes in you."

"What?!"

"Are you excited or…?"

"I'm not ready for a kid to see me! I can't—"

"April, calm down, he is just a kid."

"No, he is a kid who can see me!"

"Don't worry, he is the kid that saved you on St. Patrick's Day." April suddenly got happy.

"Really?!" Jack nodded. "Then I have to thank him!" April teleported back into the room. Jamie was sitting on his bed.

"Hi." Jamie waved. April jumped up and ran to Jamie and hugged him.

"Thank you!" Then he let go and backed away. Jack flew into the room to see a confused Jamie sitting on his bed.

"Jamie, how did you know about April?" Jack asked.

"Oh well, I heard you say the name April, so I looked in the library for a book about a spirit named April."

"Oh, well Jamie since you can see me," April paused to think. "And because you saved my life, I owe you." Jamie was about to speak but April continued. "So, if you want, I'll let you come with us to prank people." Jamie jumped up at the idea.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Then Jamie's face fell. "But I have a babysitter and don't know if she'll let me go."

"I have an idea." April pulled some stuff out of his bag.

* * *

After they set up a few pranks at Jamie's door they were ready to leave. "I've never teleported a human before."

"So?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know if it's safe." Jamie made a cute face. "Oh fine." April sighed and held Jamie's hand and Jamie grabbed Jack's. "Pranks!"

* * *

They teleported to Venezuela. "Wow, that was cool!" Jamie said excitedly. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Prank someone!" Aprils shouted.

"Won't they see me?" April smiled.

"We can just prank someone that's not home." April explained.

"This is gonna be great!"

They set up a prank and hide behind a door ready to teleport away. A man came into the house and silly string shot at him. Jamie was about to laugh so April quietly teleported them away. Jamie was laughing like crazy. "Was that fun?" April asked.

"Totally!"

* * *

After about an hour of playing pranks, telling jokes, and having fun Jamie was getting tired. April was super happy. He noticed that Jamie was sleepy so he teleported back to Burgess. "Thanks April." April was confused.

"Thanks for what?"

"An awesome day." Jamie yawned and walked to his bed. April didn't understand.

_"__Did I make him have fun?" _April asked himself. Then he looked at Jack. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." They touched and April quietly whispered.

"April fools."

* * *

_March 27, North Pole_

Everyone had been pranking like crazy having tons of fun. The guardians and April met at the North Pole for a status report. April walked into the room and ran up to Bunny. "Hi Joe!"

"Did you just call me Joe?" April nodded. "Why?"

"Because it's Joe day and if you hate your name, you tell people to call you Joe." April explained to Bunny.

"I don't hate my name—"

"But I hate your name." April smiled and Bunny growled. "So North and Sandy, how is it going?"

"Great! We are having lots of fun!"

"And Tooth and Joe, what about you?"

"We had fun switching a hardboiled egg with a raw egg!" Tooth exclaimed. Bunny snickered at the memory.

"Let's get back out there and pull some more pranks before April first!" The April walked over to Bunny. "See you tomorrow Joe." April laughed and ran away grabbing Jack and shouting. "Happy Joe Day!"

* * *

The days passed and Jack was getting worried. April was getting really powerful. He was pulling pranks without thinking. He tried to tell the other Guardians, but they wouldn't listen. They were having fun like old times. Jack didn't know if he should stop them or just follow along. He decided he was just being paranoid and followed along having fun with April and the other Guardians.

* * *

**:P**


	5. Forgetting

**AN: Yeah... I went to an awesome old lady's birthday party... She was turning 91... We're friends...**

**What? You got a problem with being friends with someone... *counts* I don't know how many years older than me!? Well too bad!**

**Xay: Shy, calm down.**

**Shy: No! I wanna roleplay this chapter!**

**Xay: Shh! Spoilers! **

**Shy: You're the one giving the spoilers by saying spoilers!**

**Xay: Lets just stop talking! TMI! Let them read!**

**Shy: Erm... This is the chapter that hurt/comfort happens, soo...**

**Disclaimer: 1, I don't own RotG, blablabla, and 2, I am extremely sorry if I am terrible at writing angst/hurt/comfort...**

* * *

_March 31, England, London_

They had just finished pranking a kid at the park. Jack was ready to race after April again when April just sat on a bench. Jack walked over. "Is everything alright?" April took a deep breath.

"I don't know? What if no one sees me tomorrow? What if all our hard work goes to waste? What if everything goes back the way it was?" April looked up at Jack. He looked sad, almost scared.

"Don't worry, it won't. Tomorrow we can have fun. People will believe." April didn't look convinced. "Jamie already believes." That seemed to cheer April up a little bit but he looked down again.

"Is it getting hot out here or is it just me?" April asked. Jack looked around he felt a cold breeze. Something wasn't right.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"Everything. Why did you help me when I pranked you the day we met?"

"I don't know, I guess I just trusted you."

"But why?" He asked. Jack didn't know how to answer. He honestly didn't know why he helped April. "I told you the other Guardians didn't trust me, but you still helped me get to the Pole." April sighed.

"I didn't know who you were, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt."

"Why did you help me when I stole your staff?"

"Because you just wanted to be seen, like I did."

"But I was crazy, I did dumb things. What did you do?" Jack tried to think of an answer.

"I wanted my memories so bad that I messed up Easter—" April cut him off.

"You wanted your memories?!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Never mind. Are you sure tomorrow people will see me?" April looked at Jack hopefully.

"Of course. Now let go prank another kid before its April Fools."

"Okay." April stood up to go when suddenly the Big Ben Clock struck twelve and April fell to the ground. He was lifted up in a wave of power. "Jack, what's happening?!" He screamed, terrified.

"I don't know!"

"There are too many people, too much power!" April grabbed his head. His words were hard to hear cause of the loud noises. "Jack, help me!" He yelled but immediately teleported away. Jack didn't know what to do, so he rushed to find Sandy.

* * *

"Sandy!" Jack yelled out as he rushed through parts of Asia. Then he spotted North. He rushed over catching his breath. "North!" North turned to see Jack.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"We need to find Sandy, April can't control anything." Jack said between breaths.

"Sandy went to go spread dreams, I don't know where he is."

"We have to find one of them quick."

* * *

Jack and North were searching for Sandy or April when Jack bumped into Tooth. "Oops, sorry."

"Jack and North, why are you here?" Tooth asked while gaining her balance.

"April has too much power. He can't really control it. We need to find April." Tooth put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"We need to stop Bunny from pulling more pranks." Tooth said.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He is somewhere in this city." They all looked around until one of them found Bunny and explained what happened. They were going to search for April when Jack heard something on a TV. He turned and looked at the screen. It was in Spanish so he didn't really understand, but they could see what was going on. April was on the camera that was filming live from somewhere in Mexico. They all traveled separate ways to get there.

* * *

When they all got there, they separated to find April. Jack was the first to find him. A crazy mixture of colors were spinning around him as he tried to gain control. April had his eyes opened but he was spinning and his arms were stretched out. Then he saw Jack. His face filled with fright. "Jack, get away!" He yelled.

"April, I'm here to help!" Jack shouted over the noise.

"No, it's not safe! I can fix this, just stay away!" Jack froze, he didn't know what to do. Part of him told him to leave, but another part told him to help April. Just then, North showed up next to Jack. April's power lowered him to the ground. _"No I have to get away! It's not safe here!"_ His head screamed but he couldn't teleport.

"April, we can help you stop this, just foc—"

"No! Get away!" He began crying and stumbling backwards. "I don't want to hurt anyone!" Just then, a rope of silly string grabbed around North pulling him back. April jumped back. He looked at his hands then back up at North. He closed his eyes and the string started to let go. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tooth and Bunny. He stumbled back.

"April, you can stop thi—"

"You have to leave!" He stretched his hand out and it sprayed whipped cream. Normally that wouldn't hurt, but if it's going at higher than sixty miles per hour changes some things. Bunny got hit and fell unconscious. Tooth ran over to Bunny. April saw what he did and screeched. "Leave please!"

"April, you're my friend! I'm not leaving you like this!" Jack yelled and walked forward.

_"__No! No! No! Not him! I can't hurt him!" _April thought as Jack walked closer. "Jack, please!" April begged. Jack stopped but April could feel his powers activating. His willed his power to bring him back up into the sky. It worked for a moment, but then he lost control. He started falling and he hit his head hard on the park pavement. He grabbed his head which felt like it was spinning. "My head…" He looked up and saw Jack coming over. April knew Jack wanted to help… Or did he...?

"April! Are you okay?" Jack ran over to help his friend up.

"Poof!" April yelled and teleported away.

"April!" Jack kicked the ground in frustration. North came over to Jack.

"You tried Jack, but maybe Sandy knows something?"

"No! Sandy is who knows where, and if we take the time to find him, we might be too late!"

"Jack, just take a minute and think. April can control his power, he just needs time. You saw how he made himself rise to stay away from you. He can still control it, he just needs to think." Jack took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's go find Sandy."

* * *

Jamie got up because he was having a nightmare about April. He shook his head and got out of bed. Jamie was walking down the stairs for a midnight snack when he saw his mom watching the news. Jamie curiously poked his head into the room only to see April and the Guardians on the TV. He watched the replay of what happened. Jamie knew what he had to do. He quietly walked back upstairs and into his bedroom. _"I hope this works..."_ He thought to himself as he shook the four leaf clover three times. The Leprechaun popped out in front of him.

"What's your last wish?" Jamie thought of how to word it.

"I wish that you would help me save April." Jamie said proudly. The Leprechaun's eye twitched.

"What?!" He yelled. "Why didn't you ask for money or toys?"

"It's my wish."

"The Guardians put you up to it, didn't they?"

"No, I chose myself." Jamie crossed his arms.

"Why April? I'd rather save the Boogieman."

"Really?"

"April is crazy. He is more powerful than all the Guardians combined."

"How?"

"He can take powers from spirits by taking something important to them. Over the years, he gathered lots of powers." The Leprechaun explained.

"Well then, we have to hurry."

"Wait, how do you expect me to travel with you?"

"Um, I don't know?" Jamie shrugged.

"Do you even know where he is?"

"I might have an idea…"

* * *

The Guardians went to London to look for Sandy. Jack spotted him and they all went over to tell him what happened. "Sandy!" Sandy looked over at them. "We need your help. April has too much power and can't control it." Sandy's eyes widened. He was stunned. "We kinda have to hurry." Sandy nodded.

"Jack, do you know where he went?" Tooth asked.

"No clue." Sandy jumped up. "Sandy do you know?" Sandy nodded then shook his head. Then he raised his hands and shrugged. "So maybe?" Sandy nodded.

* * *

Jamie and the Leprechaun were walking down a street. "Do you even know where we are going?"

"Um." Jamie paused to think. "Well, you said that if we were going to go to go to Oklahoma, we had to go South. So, I looked at my globe and South is down. So, we are going in back of my house until we get there." The Leprechaun face palmed.

"We have been going North for a while now. You should get a compass."

"Darn, how will we get there in time?" Jamie asked. The Leprechaun sighed.

"I guess I can show you how I travel normally."

The Leprechaun used some kind of portal to get them there quicker. Jamie saw April, but he looked different. He wasn't cheery and excited, he looked more mad and sad. He was lifted up about ten feet off the ground staring down at the town. The Leprechaun pulled Jamie back. "Hey, what gives?"

"The Guardians just got here."

"So?"

"So, they will kill me if they find out I brought you into danger." He whispered.

"But I chose to come here. I want to help."

"At least just wait a little while before you jump in."

"Fine."

* * *

The Guardians arrived and saw April with his back facing them. Jack flew over to him. April turned around with an evil look in his eyes. They were no longer a bright green but dark red. Jack stopped. "April, are you okay?" The other guardians came over.

"I'm not April! I am Avery!" He screamed and rose higher into the clouds. The Guardians were confused. All except for Sandy, who looked shocked.

"Sandy, what is he talking about?" Jack asked turning to Sandy. Sandy made an image of a memory box then it smashed. "Huh?" Tooth spoke up.

"He means that April lost some of his memories. And by the looks of it, he only kept the bad ones."

"I can help him remember."

"Jack we have to be careful. The pranks that people use back then weren't as safe as the ones we do now."

"All we have to do is get his memory box so he can remember this month, right?"

"Yeah, but April took his spirit memories. I don't think—" Jamie ran over.

"Guys, I think I know where he hid them!"

"Jamie! Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to help." Jamie crossed his arms.

"It's not safe. How did you get here anyway?"

"The Leprechaun brought me."

"Oh great, he is here to?"

"Yeah, he has to help. Because I used my wish!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Just stay back and don't get hurt." Jamie walked back over to where the Leprechaun was hiding. Jack sighed and flew up to where April went. He laughed evilly and shot an arrow at him. Jack dodged it.

_"__Wow when she said his pranks weren't safe she meant it!" _Jack thought. "April listen to me."

"My name's not April! It's Avery!" He shouted firing again. Tooth flew up.

"Jack watch out!" unluckily, her shouting distracted Jack and the arrow hit his staff, making Jack drop it and fall with it. Tooth flew down to Jack. April laughed evilly and started coming down. Bunny and North got into fighting positions. Tooth helped Jack up and they all got ready.

Jamie looked around from his hiding place, but he couldn't find Sandy. He was going to ask the Leprechaun if he saw Sandy leave, but he wasn't with him anymore. He glanced around April and he saw Sandy and the Leprechaun talking. Jamie wanted to go out, but he knew he shouldn't. Jamie watched the fight take place.

"Guys, we can't hurt him!" Jack yelled. "He just isn't himself." April was teleporting around, shooting his arrows. The fight was balanced, so April started changing his plan. He took a rope and quickly used teleportation to tie the rope tight around Tooth. Bunny jumped after April. He threw his boomerang only April caught it and put it in his bag. April laughed.

"You are no match for me and my plans!" He sent a huge bucket of seaweed at North who got covered. Jamie was getting scared. He backed a little farther into hiding.

"The Guardians can't win this one their own, Jamie." He heard a voice whisper. He turned around but no one was there.

"Who is there?" Jamie asked.

"You have to help, Jamie."

"But why me?"

"Because, Jamie, you are special. You _believe_ in April."

"But Jack told me to stay here." No one answered. "What do I do?" Still no answer. He went back to watch the fight. Sandy and Jack were fighting in the air with April, still trying to get him to stop. April started teleporting fast behind them, shooting arrows quickly while evilly laughing his head off. Sandy was dodging easily, but Jack was having trouble.

"I want my revenge and now I have the power to get it!" Suddenly April hit Jack's staff, sending him falling again. Sandy couldn't go help Jack because April was still after him. Jamie couldn't bear to stay hidden anymore so he ran out after Jack.

"Jack, are you okay?!" Jack looked up at Jamie.

"Jamie you can't be here."

"Jack, you guys are losing, you need help."

"Jamie it's not safe. You can get hurt easier." April started to lower. Sandy tried to keep Aprils attention off of them. But April heard Jack talking so he turned around. Jamie hadn't thought this through.

_"__Oh great." _Jack thought sarcastically.

April froze when he saw Jamie. For a second, his eyes flashed green. Out of nowhere, the Leprechaun touched April. April tried to teleport away, but he couldn't. Sandy threw a ball of dream sand to knock April out. He screamed in frustration but collapsed and began to dream. Sandy was walking back to the group when he saw April's dream turn into a nightmare. Sandy didn't think much of it and turned it back into a dream. Then he turned around to go help free the other Guardians.

Jamie walked over to April and watched as the golden sand changed back into black. Jamie watched curiously as the black sand formed the nightmare. There were two kids, one older and another one who looked about Jamie's age. Jamie guessed that the taller one of them was April. They were walking through a forest when a group of other kids came out from behind the trees. The older one protected the younger one but got hurt in the process. The older one tripped and fell. The group of kids turned to the younger one and ran after him. The older one tried to get up, but couldn't. Jamie didn't want to see anymore, so he swung his hand at the nightmare sand.

Jamie fell onto the ground and the Guardians turned to see Jamie having a nightmare instead. April woke up and saw Jamie. He looked at the guardians with hatred and grabbed the sleeping child. Jack ran forward but April teleported away too quickly.

* * *

**:P**


	6. Loosing

**AN: Hey, sorry it took longer. You might be a few chapters behind because FFN is being dumb and isn't notifying you guys...**

**Hopefully, you'll see this one. **

**...I told you my beta wouldn't stay with me...**

**Xay: W-what! Come on, Shy! **

**Shy: You took all morning to wake up, took nearly an hour in the bathtub, took a half hour long walk and then played on the computer!**

**Xay: ...Shemur...**

**Um, sorry if you're confused. My little brothers were. And sorry if this makes you cry. It made Xay cry.**

**Xay: *sniffles* No it didn't!**

**Shy: *rolls eyes* Right...**

**To Steefwaterbutter: Lol, I wanted to get it all out on April 1st, but then we 1, realized that that'd be crazy, as we wrote this in one week, and 2, it wasn't notifying you guys. **

**To Flight Feathers: Yay! You found my new story! Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: 1, I don't own RotG and I own April, and 2, we are not responsible for any tears caused by the sad parts of this chapter. Sorry. **

* * *

"Jamie!" Jack ran over to where April had teleported away. "How could I have been so stupid?" He ran his hand though his hair angrily.

"Jack, it's not your fault."

"But it is! If I hadn't gone to Jamie in the first place, then he wouldn't be in this mess." The Leprechaun spoke up.

"Jack, listen. If you hadn't gotten Jamie on St Patrick's Day, April wouldn't have gotten a believer and he'd still be in the white room."

"Yeah, but at least this wouldn't be happening."

"Even so, the past is the past. April took Jamie, we can't change that now. But what's important is that we save him."

"Yeah." Jack halfheartedly agreed.

"Then come on, we have to find them." The Leprechaun said determinedly.

"I'm starting to think you don't hate April." Jack said with a smirk.

"To be honest, I don't. I just get really mad when someone messes with my holiday."

"Well, we have to hurry. I don't know why he took Jamie, but we're gonna find out." Jack got up to leave.

* * *

April teleported to April Fools Land. He carefully brought Jamie over to a pile of stuff. He reached out and grabbed a door knob and twisted it. It opened into a strange looking house. He set Jamie down on a little bed. He started to walk away, but he heard Jamie start to cry. He remembered that Jamie was having a nightmare. He quickly ran over to a desk and pulled out a pouch of dream sand. He rushed over to Jamie and sprinkled it onto the black sand. It turned golden and April let out a breath. He turned to leave when Jamie spoke.

"April, you're scaring me." April turned around, Jamie was scared, terrified. April ran to a desk and pulled out a teddy bear. He came back to Jamie and handed it to him. Jamie smiled. April looked at him and Jamie noticed his eyes were green again.

"Why are you calling me April?" he asked strangely.

"That's your name, right?"

"No, silly, I'm Avery."

"Oh yeah." Jamie replied trying to play along.

"Timmy, I have to go. But don't worry, I'll be back really quick. Sorry for scaring you. No one can get in here, so you're safe." He finished, walking out the door.

_"__Timmy? Did he mistake me for someone else? I'll just play along until the Guardians get here."_ Jamie decided. He was really tired, so he fell asleep with the teddy bear in his arms. But he wasn't dreaming. No, he was having a nightmare.

* * *

"How are we gonna know which floor it's on? There are, like, over 40."

"Don't worry Jack, we will find him." North said then he looked at Sandy. "Sandy, do you know?" Sandy shook his head. North and Sandy had used snow globes to get there, Bunny and Tooth used tunnels, and Jack was with April to teleport. No one remembered what room it was. The door made it obvious, but finding the door would take forever. They didn't want to separate, because April might be waiting for them.

"Guys, there are fifty two floors, at this pace, we won't find Jamie until—"

"Jack, stop worrying. We'll find him. Jamie is a smart kid, he'll be fine." North said.

* * *

Jamie got up from where he was sitting. He looked around and found himself in a forest.

_"__I… I thought I was in April's house?"_ he thought. He stood up and looked around. The world seemed fuzzier and darker than usual.

Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud sound of giggling and rustling of leaves behind him. He turned and saw two boys burst through the trees and into the small clearing.

He instantly recognized the older one as April, only dressed in old fashioned clothes and looking about four years younger. The younger one looked… Just like him? The boy looked like a younger version of Jamie, only his other self was wearing a really outdated outfit.

April chuckled. "Timmy, come on! You don't wanna miss the leaves falling!" he grabbed Timmy's arm and led him through the trees. "We can make a pile and jump in it!"

Timmy jumped up and down. "Okay, okay! Avewy, you're pulling me too fast! I have little feets!"

April – Avery? – chuckled and slowed down a bit. "I think you meant legs."

Timmy made a face. "Uh… Yeah!"

Suddenly, the clearing filled with mist and Jamie became very light-headed. When his vision cleared, he was in the same place, but Avery and Timmy were gone.

Jamie frowned. _"Is this a memory… Of April's? Is this his human life?"_ he walked around the clearing until he suddenly heard crying. He ran towards the sound.

He found Avery and Timmy tucked next to a tree. They looked about two years older than they were in the last memory and Timmy was clinging to Avery, crying. He had a small bruise forming on his cheek.

"It's okay, Timmy," Avery comforted, patting his brother's back. He smiled. "We… We can play hide and seek!" he suggested.

Timmy sniffled. "W-what if _they_ seek us?"

Avery smiled. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. You believe in me, right?"

Timmy giggled and hugged his older brother. "Okay."

Jamie's vision fuzzed out again and he awoke back in the clearing. This time, Avery and Timmy were both there, older again. Avery looked just like April and Timmy looked just like Jamie. They were cautiously backing into the trees, fearful expressions on their faces.

"You really thought you could get away?" Jamie turned to see a group of about five older boys come out of the trees and corner Avery and Timmy.

"Why are they chasing you this time?" Avery hissed to his brother.

"Uh… I said I wouldn't give him my lunch… He got mad… But I was hungry!" Timmy defended.

Avery sighed. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. Everything will be alright,"

"Promise?" Timmy looked up with big brown eyes.

Avery smiled. "Yeah,"

"Hey, you think you can protect your little wimpy brother, do you? He still brings his worthless teddy bear everywhere with him!" Avery glared up at the bullies.

"Leave him alone! If you're gonna hurt anyone, hurt me instead!" Avery challenged.

The bully snickered. "Okay," he swung a fist at Avery.

Timmy gasped and cowered as the bullies beat on his older brother. "Stop it! You're hurting him!"

The bully chuckled. "He asked for it." The bullies finished punching and kicking Avery and turned to Timmy. Timmy whimpered and turned, running. The bullies followed him.

Avery tried to push himself up, but he was too badly hurt. He managed to choke out his brother's name before falling unconscious.

Jamie felt sick. _"This was the nightmare April was having…_" he had a bad feeling it was taking a turn for the worse and raced after Timmy.

When he got to them, the bullies had chased him to a high drop off. Timmy whimpered and backed further to the drop off.

The bullies laughed. "Not so tough now, are you?" they taunted. "I'll take that," the bully reached over and snatched Timmy's teddy bear.

"No!" Timmy tried to grab it back, but suddenly lost his balance…

And fell.

The bullies gasped and horror filled their faces. They ran closer to the edge and peeked over, gasping. They dropped the stuffed animal they had taken and ran.

Jamie held a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in his tears. _"So this is why April hated his memories…_" he suddenly heard a crashing noise behind him. He turned and saw April stumbling through the trees. He saw the drop off and ran over. He knelt down and picked up the teddy bear, tears streaming down his face. He suddenly looked up with a determined look…

And red eyes.

* * *

Jamie gasped and sat up in the bed, tears filling his eyes. He grabbed the teddy bear next to him and looked at it longingly, hugging it to his chest.

"Jamie, you're the only one who can stop this now."

Jamie gasped as he heard the mysterious voice from earlier.

"He believes that you're his little Timmy. You're the only one who can help."

Jamie set his mouth in a tight line and nodded, wiping his tears and standing up. He was about to set the teddy bear down, but decided against it. He took a deep breath.

"Uh, what do I do?" he asked the voice.

"I'm here to guide you. The rest is in your hands…"

Jamie frowned. "Voice? Are you gone?" nothing answered. "Darn it…" he took a deep breath and opened the door, running out. He had some memories to find.

* * *

"Guys, we have checked twenty three rooms, obviously, he is near the top." Jack said.

"What do you want us to do, start from the top?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, obviously our previous plan isn't working."

"Fine, but we should try to hurry." The Leprechaun said.

"Um, why do you want to hurry now?" Tooth asked.

"Well, something's not right with the kid." He replied.

"Wait, how do you know?" Jack questioned.

"Well, Jack you remember the four leaf clover?" Jack nodded. "I'm kinda connected to him until I fulfil his wish."

"What's happening?" Jack asked eagerly.

"I don't know, all I know is he was crying a second ago." Jack's face filled with anger.

* * *

April opened the door. "Timmy I'm back! Oh, and I brought you your favorite food…" He saw the bed empty and dropped everything in his hands. He stumbled back until he touched the wall. Anger filled his face more so then earlier and he stepped forward. "The Guardians!"

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

Jack flew though the crack of the elevator as it was opening. "Finally! Guys I found it! Come on!" Jack opened the door.

"Jack, wait!" Jack turned and glared at Tooth. "Jack, I don't think it's safe to go in there. He is probably expecting us, the door was unlocked. It's most likely a trap. " Jack did think that was a bit odd, but right now, he had to get to Jamie.

"Tooth, you're not stopping me from going in. Are you guys coming or not?" They all sighed and nodded their heads.

* * *

When they were in April Fools Land, they heard a loud voice. "Who do we have here?" April mocked. "Oh yeah, the not-so-smart-Guardians. I already showed you what I can do, yet you decide to come into my domain. And you gave me all this time to set up. Hahahahaha!" April appeared in front of them. Jack dashed forward. "Try to beat me all you want, you'll never win!"

The other Guardians sprang into action. "You can't beat someone you can't see." He taunted, teleporting in North's face and tying him up super speed. "This is so easy!" Tooth flew at April only to spring one of his traps. "Ha, I guess the bird is finally caged!" Tooth tried to get free from the net, but it was useless. Bunny tried to be useful, but most of the traps were set on the ground. He was dodging them when April distracted him and one of the traps set off and hit Bunny's arm hard. Bunny yelled in pain. April took advantage of it and carelessly tied him up too. The Leprechaun ran over to touch him. "Not this time!" He yelled and threw a bat at him, knocking him out. He looked around at the mess. "Jack, you're the only one left, do you really want to do this?" Jack looked around hopefully.

_"__Where is Sandy?" _Jack thought.

"I don't have time for this Jack, make your choice." Jack looked up, no longer caring if he hurt April, and shot a wave of ice at him. "Oh well." He shrugged, teleporting away. "At least someone can set off the rest of my pranks!" He laughed. "To bad your little Sandman isn't here this time to save you!"

"What did you do?!" Jack screamed sending out more ice.

"Aw, come on, now you're messing up my home." He laughed again. "You really thought I wanted that little guy messing up my fun? You Guardians are hilarious… Or should I say, _were_ hilarious." Jack growled. April kept teleporting around Jack, laughing at his confusion. "Like you can win this! You're fighting me in my home!"

"You won't win this time!" Jack yelled while dodging another prank.

"Oh, and why not?" April teased. Suddenly they herd Jamie.

"Stop guys! I found his memories!" Then Jamie tripped on one of April's traps.

"Jamie!"

"Timmy!"

It all happened so fast, no one could see what happened. When the smoke cleared, April ran over to where Jamie laid on the ground. A few feet away was Timmy's little teddy bear that Jamie had kept with him. April went over and picked it up. He began crying. "It's all my fault. I did this. I couldn't protect you last time. But now that I had the power to, I still couldn't… It's all my fault."

Jack ran over and saw Jamie. He began to cry too. _"This whole fight was for nothing. I'm so useless I can't even protect my first believer."_

* * *

**:P**


	7. Forgiving

**AN: Kay... So, Bob likes the story... Not really. He sliced my neck open with the paper... And yelled that he hated me... But at least he likes the story! He'll be glad we finished this chapter!**

**Xay: Psst! This one's cute!**

**Shy: Oh yeah! I blame Xay for all of this. **

**Xay: What!?**

**Shy: You're the one who made it take long!**

**Xay You're the one who attacks me when you run out of inspiration!**

**Shy: So! Do you have a problem with that!?**

**Xay: ...**

**Moving along...**

* * *

No one in the room moved. It seemed as though all was frozen, except for April and Jack, who were crying. The other Guardians stared at Jamie in horror.

Suddenly, Jamie sucked in a deep breath.

April and Jack gasped. "Timmy?!"

"Jamie?!"

Jamie rubbed his eyes and stood up. He looked around. _"Why is everyone crying?" _He remembered he found April's spirit memories and ran to his friend.

"Jamie, get away from him!" Jack yelled. Jamie ignored him and kept running to April. Jack got up to stop him and North stopped him. Jamie reached April and hugged him. "Avery, guess what I got!" April jumped up as the green started coloring his eyes again.

"Timmy, you're okay!" April returned the hug.

"Avery, guess what!"

"What?"

"I found something for you!" Jamie showed him the spirit memory box.

"What's this?" He asked, examining it.

"It's you're good memories. They were taken from you. But you have to choose if you want them." April looked at Jamie.

"Do you want me to?" April asked. Jamie nodded enthusiastically. "Then I want to see my memories." April touched the box and zoned out.

The Guardians untangled each other, with a few injuries. They walked over to Jamie. "What was that?!" Jack demanded.

"Well, April's real name is Avery. In his past life, he had a little brother named Timmy. I looked just like him, so when April saw me, he took me to protect me."

"Then why were you crying?" Jack asked.

"I saw his human memories."

"But how they are still at my palace?" Tooth interrupted.

"I don't know, I fell asleep and saw them. When I woke up, a voice told me that I needed to be the one to help this time. That was the same voice that told me to come out of hiding when you guys were fighting." Jamie explained.

"Weird." They all stopped as they heard April stand up. He turned around to see them. The guardians would have been relieved that April's eyes were green if it weren't for the terror that shot across them.

"I'm so sorry." April barely whispered and teleported away.

"April!" Jack wanted to stop him. He looked back at the Guardians. "Where do you think he went this time?"

"Jack, maybe we should wait. He seemed to be scared of us." Tooth said.

"No, I have to find April and make sure he's okay." Tooth flew over to Jack.

"Fine, if it's that important to find him right now, I'll help you look." Tooth said.

"Thanks." They turned to Jamie, who was yawning. "Jamie, we should get you home, its noon."

"But I want to help find April." He complained.

"Jamie, you did great today, but you have to go home. Your mom is probably worried." North said.

"No, I left a note saying I went to a friend's house." Jack ruffled Jamie's hair.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Jack said making Jamie laugh.

"I'll bring Jamie home if you want me to." The Leprechaun offered.

"Sure. We will meet at the Pole in an hour."

* * *

Jamie and the Leprechaun when through one of his portals into Jamie's room. "Jamie, you were the one who saved April. You did more than I ever could. If you want, I can give you a new wish to use for something you want."

"Wait, didn't you say the clover would fade when you fulfilled the wish?" The Leprechaun nodded. "Then why didn't it fade?"

"I don't know, maybe we haven't saved April yet. All we did was bring him back to normal." They both paused. There was a noise coming from the window. Jamie walked over to it. He looked out.

"Look, its April!" Jamie pointed.

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know. Can I please come with you to follow him?" Jamie looked at him.

"Ugh, the Guardians are gonna kill me…" Jamie gave him puppy eyes. "Fine."

They got out quietly and followed behind. April stopped for a minute and so did they. The Leprechaun walked forward. Jamie was about to keep walking when he heard the voice again. "Jamie, you did great, but this isn't all over."

"Why, what isn't over?"

"April is now afraid of the Guardians. His friend is hiding him somewhere around here and training him to use his powers. You need to find him and set things straight."

"What friend?" At first Jamie thought the voice wouldn't answer but then:

"I'm that friend. I'd show you where he is but it's your job to find out. I'm only here to guide you, you have to find your own way."

"But how am I gonna set things straight? He only liked me when he lost his memories."

"Jamie, that's where you're wrong. He still thinks that you can replace his little brother and that's the only thing keeping him from leaving to hide. So you have to hurry and fix everything."

"But how do I fix it?" No one answered. Jamie looked around and saw the Leprechaun still following April slowly. Jamie quietly caught up. The Leprechaun turned and saw Jamie.

"Jamie, we have to be careful, he is going into the woods." He whispered. Jamie nodded. They walked through the woods a bit and then April stopped and jumped through a hole in the ground. "I don't think we should follow him anymore. It doesn't look safe."

"Please. I really want to help and if we don't follow him now, we might not find him again."

"Fine." The Leprechaun said jumping into the hole while holding Jamie's hand.

They fell until they reached the ground. They didn't feel the impact of hitting the ground. Jamie landed in a dark room. Jamie didn't know where the Leprechaun went. Jamie shrugged and looked around. He saw a door opened, a crack letting light in. He peeked around the crack and saw April. April was training his powers with someone Jamie couldn't see through the crack. April was talking, but Jamie couldn't make out any words. Jamie stayed put for a minute.

"Jamie." He heard the mystery voice. "You found him. Now is the important part. The decision moment. Will you go in and try to make thing right, or wait for the Guardians to make things worse?"

"But what if I scare him like the Guardians did?" Jamie whispered back.

"Make your decision quickly or it will be chosen for you." Jamie looked at April again. He looked really sad. Jamie didn't like to see people sad. He opened the door. April looked over at it and saw Jamie peeking over. He jumped up and walked backwards.

"April, wait." Jamie said softly. April looked down.

"I'm sorry I took you from the Guardians." Jamie walked over to him.

"Its fine, I was asleep anyway."

"But you said I scared you."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing."

"But I did know what I was doing. I just forgot all that happened since I met Sandy. That was me a few years ago."

"Yeah but you changed. You chose to be good. It wasn't your fault that you hit your head."

"But it's all my fault that Timmy died. It's all my fault that I turned evil and wanted revenge. It's all my fault that I had too much power today." April looked at his hands.

"April, stop blaming yourself for everything that happens in life. You tried to save Timmy, but because you couldn't, you wanted revenge for your brother's death. Anyone would want revenge, but in the end, _you_ chose to turn good. When you turned good, all you wanted was to be seen. To have a new family. It's not your fault. Even now, you're trying to control your power to not hurt anyone." April sighed.

"I guess." Then he looked up. "Wait, are the Guardians here?"

"No, but why are you afraid of them?" Jamie asked.

"Because I hurt them. They probably want to kill me."

"No, the Guardians don't hate you. They are looking for you right now to help you."

"How did you find me anyway?"

"Um, we followed you here."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and the Leprechaun."

"Okay, I can see the guardians forgiving me, but him? He hates me! We fight every year on March seventeenth."

"He was worried about you. He chose to follow you."

"Oh. Hey Jamie, wanna see something cool?"

"Sure!"

"Watch this." April rose and controlled different colors of silly string to make a picture on the celling. It was a picture of rainbow, but with many more colors then just seven.

"Wow! That's awesome! How did you figure out how to do that?"

"My friend the disco dude helped out. He was teaching me how to control my powers."

"Who is the disco dude?"

"He was right here a minute ago, but he said he had to go. This is his place."

"Why are the other rooms dark?"

"He says that black is his favorite color."

"Oh." April handed Jamie a can of whipped cream. "What's this for?"

"Whipped cream fight!" April shouted, shooting some at Jamie.

"I'll get you for that!" Jamie shouted chasing April into another room.

* * *

Jack was searching for April with Tooth. They flew over some cities with no luck. Tooth looked up and saw the Northern lights. "Jack, we have to get to the North Pole quick."

"Why?"

"North pulled the lights, which means something bad happened. We all need to meet up at the North Pole."

* * *

By the time Tooth and Jack got to the North Pole, everyone was there. "North, what's wrong?!"

"I don't know Jack. Just five minutes ago, the Leprechaun came in saying something about Jamie."

"Where is he now?"

"Bunny is in the other room trying to find out what happened." Jack ran over to the room with the Leprechaun and Bunny in it. The Leprechaun was helping him wrap his arm and speaking rapidly.

"Guys, what happened?" Jack asked.

"I was saying goodnight to Jamie when he saw April. He insisted that we follow him." The Guardians groaned. "Then we fell in this dark, weird hole in the forest—"

"What?!" Jack gasped. "You sent him into _Pitch's_ lair!?"

The Leprechaun frowned. "No, I said we fell down a hole—"

"That _hole_ was Pitch's lair!"

"Wait," Bunny held his hand up. "Pitch's lair is in Burgess?"

Jack smiled nervously. "Um… Well, you can't get mad at me! You guys didn't tell me about the pinkie promise thing cuz you thought that I knew! So I'll just say that I _thought_ you knew!" he burst out.

"When did you find that out?" Bunny demanded.

"Um… When Easter was ruined…" Jack replied nervously.

Bunny face palmed then winced as he jostled his arm. Jack frowned. "What's wrong?"

Bunny grimaced and rolled his shoulder. "My arm got a bit banged up in the fight with April. Think it's broken."

Jack frowned. "Oh… Don't tell April, it'll only make him more upset."

"Do you know why April would be in the forest?" the Leprechaun asked.

"No."

"Do you think he knew about Pitch's lair?" the Leprechaun asked.

"Maybe?"

"What are we gonna do?"

Bunny looked forward dramatically. "What we always do."

Jack sighed. "You mean go in without a plan, get our butts kicked, and wait for some random person to rise up and save us?"

"…We need a plan…"

* * *

"April, be careful!" Jamie shouted from his place on the floor. "You're gonna knock it over!"

April strained, trying to reach the top of their tower of empty silly-string cans from where he had teleported in the air. "I know! I've got this!" he placed the last can on the top.

There was a loud crashing noise and April tumbling and yelping.

"April!" Jamie complained. "We worked really hard on that!"

April sighed. "We can try again." He suggested.

Jamie smirked. "Okay!"

April began to stack up the foundation again while Jamie shook a can. "Are you sure these are all empty?" he questioned, opening the cover.

"Of course!" April threw over his shoulder.

Jamie frowned and pushed the top and jumped as it sprayed April.

"Gaaaah!" April put his hands up to block the onslaught of silly-string.

Jamie blushed and dropped it. "Oops."

April smirked. "I'm gonna get you for that!" he started shaking random cans then found one with some left in it. "Look out!" he sprayed it at Jamie.

"Aah!" Jamie giggled and ducked behind a pile of silly-string cans. "April, cut it—"

April stopped and held up his hand. Jamie froze. They heard a distant sound of talking, falling, crashing and a few "ow"s. Jamie recognized the voices.

"Oh!" he smiled. "It's the Guardi—" he stopped when he saw April's face. "Uh…" April stepped backwards.

"Um… I gotta go get something from… Um… April Fools Land. See you lat—"

"Wait April." April stopped to listen as they heard the Guardians getting closer. "You can't keep hiding from them. You can show them that you can control your powers. I believe that the Guardians will forgive you." April heard them in the room next to them.

"I-I don't think I'm ready to take that chance." April whispered. The Guardians came into the room and April immediately teleported away. Jack ran to Jamie.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Jamie nodded. "Why did you come down here?"

"Don't worry, April said that this is his friend the disco dude's house."

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. The other Guardians followed suit. Jamie broke the silence. "Um, are you guys okay?"

"This is… This is Pitch's lair."

* * *

April teleported to another part of the lair. The room filled with complete darkness. "Pitch, are you in here?" April rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes, why?"

"The Guardians are here. I don't know what to do." April felt something touch his shoulder.

"First things first, don't freak out again. I don't want my lair any more colorful." April turned around but it was too dark to see.

"What's the second thing?"

"That's entirely up to you."

* * *

"Pitch's lair!" Jamie squeaked. Jack just nodded. _"Wait, Pitch is the Disco Dude? Then why would he try to help me? Why was he guiding me? Was it all a trap?"_ Jamie was sucked up in his thoughts until Jack snapped him back into reality.

"I think we should get out of here. I don't think we are ready if Pitch is still here." Jack said to Jamie walking over to the Guardians.

"Wait Jack." Jack stopped. "Aren't we going to get April?" Jamie asked.

"How do you know he isn't working with Pitch?"

"Because I trust him. He only left because he is afraid you guys won't accept him." Jamie walked over to the Guardians. "If he did come back, would you guys forgive him?" They looked at each other guiltily and Jack sighed.

"I guess he deserves a second chance…" The door opened quietly and April walked in. He nervously looked up.

"Really?"

Jack sighed and patted him on the back. "Yeah. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Jamie bit his lip and looked up at Jack. "Everyone?"

* * *

**:P**


	8. Understanding

**AN: So... Um... That took a while...**

**I'm a failure...**

**Xay: No you're not! We just had extreme writers block! **

**Shy: That and the fact that Easter was crazy and I had to plan my two month late birthday party. Which we had today. It was awesome! **

**Anyway, here is the long-awaited chapter. But, certainly not the least...**

**Xay: ...Mwahahahahahahaha...**

**Shy: Shh! Shut up!**

**Xay: Hehe, spoilers/not really!**

**Shy: Just making you think it's spoilers to get you thinking and stressed until the next chapter comes out!**

**Xay: Which hopefully will come out faster! Much faster!**

**Shy: If Xay actually helps...**

**Xay: Stop blaming me!**

**Shy: Whatever. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this. Sorry for the long wait. Just remember this chapter is still on April first... **

**Also, thanks to maymay85985 for coming from Xay's story! Xay is still a bit ticked off, but she's glad you came! Also, LoveMuffins, I understand and hope you come back, but know that April is a very diverse OC with better development and character than most OCs. And, technically, all characters were once OCs in their own stories. :)**

**THANK YOU FLIGHTFEATHERS FOR BEING MY FAITHFUL REVIEWER! I LOVE YOU! :P**

**Disclaimer: For the eighth time, I don't own any RotG characters, just the plot and all the OC cameos and if you are a boy and your name is April, we support you in your fight to not be bullied and told that your name is that of a female's. :)**

* * *

Jack looked down at Jamie with one eyebrow raised. "Um, yeah, that's what I just said,"

Jamie sighed in exasperation. "Ugh, Ja-ack! I meant Pitch!"

Jack's face fell. "Oh…"

North bit his lip. "Um, he is different, Jamie."

Bunny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, man, I mean, he tried to kill us!"

April hung his head in shame and Bunny realized what he said.

"Erm… I… I didn't mean it like that—"

"Bunny!" Jamie complained. "If April should get another chance, shouldn't Pitch?"

Bunny looked down awkwardly. "Um…" he looked at Tooth. She held her hands up and looked at North. He made a face and looked at Sandy, flashing him a desperate look. Sandy face palmed and began flashing images rapidly over his head.

"Um, Sandy, I have been trying to practice, but could you slow down a bit?" Jamie held his hands up.

Sandy sighed. Then he thought for a moment. He smiled and nodded.

Jamie frowned. "Wait, yes as in he does deserve a second chance?"

Sandy smiled and nodded.

"What?!" Bunny exploded angrily.

"What's your problem with Pitch anyway?" April asked innocently. Bunny turned to April with an astonished look.

"He tried to kill us!" Bunny yelled.

"Well, I kinda did to." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but you weren't in your right mind." Bunny said.

"But I was. I knew what I was doing. The only difference was I didn't have all of my spirit memories. That doesn't give me much of an excuse."

"B-but-"

"Jamie is right. If you think I deserve any forgiveness, then Pitch certainly does." Bunny stood there dumbfounded.

"Yeah, he is right. Pitch deserves a second chance if he wants it too." Jack stepped forward and agreed.

"B-but Pitch is evil." Bunny thought for a moment. "He brings fear to children."

"But sometimes fear can be good." The guardians turned to April. "Fear can help you stay away from danger. It keeps kids from running into the street or staying outside too late. Pitch helped me on April fools. He made me afraid of hurting you." Bunny spoke up.

"That didn't really help. It only made you bump your head and lose your memories."

"Maybe his plan didn't work that well the first time. But what about when my memories were lost? He made me afraid for Jamie. If he hadn't, who knows what I would have done." Bunny sputtered for a reply.

Jack spoke up. "Face it Bunny, he's got you beat." Bunny sighed and looked at the floor shamefully.

North and the others agreed quietly. "Should we ask if he wants a second chance?" North suggested.

"I don't want your pity," Pitch hissed from the shadows around them. "Although, it is nice to know you care."

Jack frowned. "Pitch, just show yourself."

Pitch chuckled. "Sorry, don't have time. Now leave my lair before I send my fearlings to eat you."

Bunny made a face. "But—"

April frowned. "But Pitch—"

"Just go away."

April sighed sadly and grabbed Jamie and Jack's arms. "Bye," he teleported away.

* * *

Jack frowned as they landed in Jamie's bedroom. "Why didn't you get the other Guardians out of there?" April shrugged.

"It's their choice if they want to get eaten or not."

"Wait, you mean he meant that?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. Pitch never makes empty threats. Hehe… Heh…" April whimpered and looked away.

Jack grimaced and turned to Jamie, who was swaying tiredly. "You ready for bed?"

Jamie yawned. "No way! I'm so…" he yawned again. "I'm too hyped!" he jumped up then collapsed in a heap and began to snore. Jack chuckled and carried him to his bed, tucking him in quietly.

"Do you think Jamie's mom will wonder why he's so tired?" April asked.

Jack shrugged. "His problem now."

* * *

April teleported himself and Jack to Jack's lake. April gasped. "Oh, I forgot to show you!"

"Show me what?" Jack asked.

"Pitch helped me figure out how to control my powers." April said while showing him his control of silly string. Since they were in the open, he made a dome over them.

"Wow, you really have figured those things out."

"Yeah! And what's cool is that Pitch said I haven't learned all that I can do!" He said while calling back all the silly string.

"Hey April, I have an idea."

"What?"

"April Fool's Day isn't over; I was thinking. Maybe you can get some believers." April jumped up in excitement.

"Really!" His face fell. "What if they don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that last time people saw me most of them didn't like me. What if this time they all hate me because of earlier when I lost control?" April looked down.

"How would they know about that?"

"Dude, it was on the news and if you remember, people can see and hear me one recordings."

"Oh yeah, that's how we figured out where you were." Jack face brightened up. "We can just have fun helping kids prank each other. Staying away from the adults isn't too hard."

"You think they will like me?" April looked up at Jack hopefully.

"Of course! It'll be tons of fun. You can help the kids set up pranks and they'll remember you."

"You think that will work?"

"Definitely."

"Then let's do this!" April jumped up, grabbing Jack's arm and teleported away.

* * *

They teleported to Kansas City. "Jack, are you sure this is going to work?"

"April, I already told you, everything will be fine." April sighed.

"Okay, what do we do?"

"Pick someone to prank with." April nodded and looked around.

"What about that house?" April pointed to a house with a kid sitting staring out the window.

"Sure, let's go see if he can see you." Jack got up and flew over to the house.

"What if he doesn't see me?"

"Don't worry, this kid is one of my believers, so if he doesn't see you, I can just tell him you're there." April got up and teleported into the kids room. Jack knocked on the window. The kid opened it up excitedly.

"Hey Jack! What are you doing here today?" The little kid asked.

"Nothing. Do you know what day it is?"

"Yeah, its April fools." He said grumpily.

"What's wrong with that?" Jack asked.

"Well, my mom says I have to stay in my room because of something on the news." He grumbled. Jack looked over at April who seemed to be sad.

"Well, today is April Fools. We got to be happy. I have an idea."

"Okay!" The kid stood up and turned around to see April. "Who's that?!" He squealed.

"That's just April Fools and he came to help you have fun today." The kid turned to Jack.

"Really? There is a spirit for April fools?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, go say hi." The kid nodded and walked over to April.

"Hi! I'm Jeremey! Jack said you could help me have fun!" April jumped up at the excitement of the child.

"Guess what," April whispered.

"Huh?"

"Since today is April Fools, we have to pull a prank." The kid's smile grew. "Who do you want to prank?"

"My cousin came over today. Could we prank him?" April nodded. "How?" Jack walked over to them.

"Maybe you could use silly string?" Jack suggested. The kid frowned.

"But I don't have any."

"But I do!" April jumped up and yanked out four cans of silly string. One hit the ground and went off, coating Jeremey's feet.

April's face grew sad. "Oops… Sorr—"

Jeremey laughed. "That was hilarious!" April looked a bit confused. "How are we going to get to his room without my mom seeing?" April smirked.

"We-ell…" April grabbed both of their hands. "Poof!"

They teleported into a closet. A very cluttered closet. "Ouch!" April put a finger to the kid's mouth.

"Shhh, we have to surprise him." Jeremey nodded. They heard a voice from outside the closet.

"Who's there?" They heard footsteps coming closer.

"Okay, when he opens the door, we spray him with silly string." April whispered. The other two nodded, holding the cans of silly string. The closet door opened. The all jumped around, spraying the kid.

"Ahh!" He ran in circles screaming. When the silly string stopped, he yelled and ran to his bed. He began mumbling. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream. This isn't real." Jeremey walked over.

"Um, Conner?" The kid's head turned around quickly. Then he sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just you." He sighed again. Then he jumped up. "Why would you do that?! You know I have been paranoid about the news issue earlier!" He screamed in Jeremey's face.

"It was just a prank." He stated.

"Just a prank!" He looked at the mess of silly string in his room.

"Sorry, I can help clean it up." He turned around but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's okay I'll clean it up. I kinda over reacted. You were just trying to lighten the mood." Conner told him. Jeremey's face lit up. He ran over to April and Jack.

"Guys it worked! He thought it was funny too!" Conner's eye twitched.

"Dude, why are you talking to the air?" Jeremey looked over at Conner, confused.

"He doesn't believe in us, Jeremey." Jack told him.

"Oh… Hehe… This probably looks weird." Conner nodded. "Don't worry, I'm just talking to Jack Frost and April Fools." He pointed to them.

"Okay, I know its April fools and all, but you're going a little far."

"But it's true. They are right here." He pointed again.

"Dude, you can stop now."

"Jack, show him." Jack smiled and made it snow a little in the room. "See."

"What? How are you doing that?"

"I'm not, its Jack Frost."

"Um, remind me not to come over on April Fool's next year."

"But Conner—"

"Jeremey, some kids just don't believe. Just pretend you were joking." Jeremey frowned.

"Fine, you got me. It was just another prank. Sorry for annoying you."

"Don't worry, its fine. The silly string was kinda fun."

"Yeah, you should have seen your face."

"Oh really? What did I look like?"

"Like this." he jumped up and ran around yelling.

"I wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, you were." just then they heard the door open.

"Conner, are you okay?" an adult walked in the room. Jack pulled April back near the closet. "Jeremey, what are you doing in here?"

"Sorry Mom, I just wanted to have fun because Conner doesn't get to come over much anymore." She sighed.

"You're right; I shouldn't keep you guys stuck in your rooms. You can play, as long as you don't go outside."

"Yes!" Jeremey jumped up. Jeremey's mom left and Jack looked at April.

"We should go now." Jack whispered to April.

"Yeah, that was fun. At least those two can play around now." April whispered back. "But what do we do now?"

"Just pick another place to go and we can find a kid that sees you."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Jack, are you sure we should do this? I mean I know it was fun last time but—"

"Stop worrying. We're going to have fun. Now go find a kid who can see you."

"Okay." April walked over to a group of five boys all different ages. They were piled up and jumping on each other. "Hello!" two of the boy scrambled out of the mess and turned around.

"Hello." The older of the two said. The little one squinted.

"You look funny." He stated. The older one slapped him.

"Don't say that. It's rude." He whispered. The other three boys stared at them strangely. The older one turned around and saw their faces. "What?"

"Um, who are you talking to?"

"I don't think they can see me." April tried to explain.

"What do you mean?!" The boy was confused. One of the other kids came over to the two.

"I think we should head home."

"Guys, can't you see the guy right in front of me?" He pointed towards April.

"Yeah, we should defiantly head home. I think you have been out in the sun way too long."

"You know what, you guys head home we'll catch up." He said holding the younger kids arm.

"Okay, we'll walk so you can catch up." One of the kids said while turning around. The other two kids followed leaving the two kids who could see April at the park.

"Um, who are you and why can't they see you?"

"I'm April, spirit of April Fool's. The other kids couldn't see me because they haven't pulled any pranks recently."

"Wait, so because I pulled a prank I can see you?" April nodded. The boy looked down at the younger kid. "Can you see him too?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, but why are you here?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to pull a prank on someone."

"Yeah!" The two kids shouted in unison.

"Okay, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, if we got back to my friend's house before they do, we could do something really funny."

"Oh, don't worry about how we get there. What do you wanna do?" The kid smirked evilly.

"We could make a murder scene! We could cover Cameron in ketchup and then put a fake knife on his neck!" April stepped back.

"Um, isn't that a little violent?"

"Yeah that's what makes it funny."

"I don't think—"

"Come on, you asked me what I wanted to do." He gave April puppy eyes.

"Um, okay." April looked over at where Jack used to be. _"Where did he go?"_ April thought. _"Maybe he is still mad at me."_ April shook off the thought. The Guardians forgave him… right? _"He probably just had to go do winter stuff."_ April reassured himself.

"So, how will we get to Sam's house before them? They got a huge head start." April smiled. He forgot about Jack and reached out a hand to the kids.

"If you hold my hand, we can teleport." The kids gasped.

"Really?" April nodded. "That's so cool!" They both said grabbing hold of April's hands.

"Poof!"

* * *

"I think they went a different way."

"Yeah, let's just hurry home."

"But what if they are still trying to catch up?"

"Come on, Sam. If they were, they would be here by now, let's just go."

"Fine." Sam said hopping off of a bench. "Race you!" He yelled while starting to run.

"Hey, no fair!" The other two yelled running after him.

"It's fair because I'm younger." The other two began to catch up as they reached the house.

"Ha, still beat you, even though you got that huge head start."

"Yeah, but that's because you practice running every day."

"Well, it's not my fault you don't." The two started arguing.

"Um, guys didn't we lock the door before we left?" He looked over at them and poked one of them on the shoulder.

"What?"

"I thought we locked the door before we left."

"We probably just forgot to."

"You're right, let's go in." They walked to the door. "Do you guys want to play a video game while we wait for Cameron and Dave?" They nodded. "Okay, let's go set it up." They walked into the next room to see Cameron on the floor.

"Ahhh! What happened?! Why is there a knife in his head?!" The kid screamed and pointed.

"Wow, cool."

"What! That is not cool! It's bad!"

"Yeah, I mean, what's my mom gonna say when she sees we stained the carpet?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Guys, do you even care that Cameron is hurt?!" He squealed. The other two started laughing. "Why are you laughing this is serious?!" He pointed to Cameron again.

"Wow, they tricked you bad." The kid's eye twitched.

"What do you mean tricked me?"

"Well, if you look you can see that the knife is fake. Plus, can't you smell the ketchup they must have used for the fake blood?"

"Oh, so you mean that they tricked us and Cameron is perfectly fine?" They nodded. "Well, not anymore!" He screamed, pouncing on Cameron.

"Ahh, it was just a joke!" Cameron yelled while laughing because of getting tickled.

"It wasn't funny! I thought you got hurt."

"Sorry, but your reaction was funny."

"I'll show you reaction!"

"Ahh, help me guys!" The other two boys ran over, trying to stop the wrestling.

"So, was that fun?" April asked the oldest.

"Totally! Best day ever! But, I better help them clean up the mess before Sam's mom gets here." He finished running out of their hiding spot to help the others.

_"__That was fun. I wonder how many other kids will want to have fun pranking. Well, I might as well go see."_ April thought. "Bye." April waved teleporting away to go have fun with other kids.

* * *

_Montage… :P_

* * *

"Mo-om! Joey pulled my hair!" one small girl screeched.

"Sarah, it's April Fools!" Joey complained.

Their mother stomped over and whacked Joey. "Behave or you'll be in your room until school tomorrow!"

Joey grumbled an apology and stomped off behind a tree, taking down a prank.

"Hey!" April hopped out from behind a tree and Joey squealed. April winced. "Ooops…"

"Who are you!?" Joey squeaked.

April chuckled. "I'm the spirit of April Fools! I'm April! And you're Joey, right? I prank your school a lot."

Joey frowned. "How come I've never seen you?"

April frowned. "Well, humans can only see me if they believe I exist or if they've pranked someone between March 1st and April 1st. That's why you can see me." Joey nodded in understanding. "You wanna prank someone?"

Joey smiled. Then his smile died. "If I prank someone, my mom will ground me…"

April smirked. "Not if _you_ get pranked too…"

About ten minutes of setting pranks and getting tangled in pranking materials later, Joey went to get his friends.

"Theo! Rosie! Frank! Com'ere!" he waved his friends over.

Rosie walked over with a skeptical expression. "Is this another prank?"

Joey smiled. "Of course not! You heard what my mom said…"

Rosie nodded as Theo and Frank ran over. "Kay dude, if you prank me again, you'd better watch yourself at night," Theo warned.

Joey chuckled nervously. "I told you, I can't, Mom will kill me."

Theo nodded. "What did you need us for?"

"I found this cool thing in the forest! Come on!" Joey led his oblivious friends into the awaiting forest.

They walked for a while before Rosie stopped. "I'm not sure about this…"

Joey sighed. "Come on, Rosie, it's just around the corner!"

Rosie sighed and followed. Suddenly, Theo tripped and fell.

"Joey!" Rosie accused. "I knew this was a trick!"

Joey feigned innocence. "I have no idea what's going on!"

Just as he shouted that, he stepped into a two foot deep hole and fell into the leaves and a hidden pan of shaving cream. Rosie squealed as silly string shot out from the trees and filled her hair. Frank tried to dart out of the firing zone, but he tripped on who-knows-what and was soon covered in rubber chickens and silly putty.

As the assault came to an end, they all stood, brushing themselves off. Theo turned angrily at Joey.

"You are _so_ dead when I tell your mom!"

Joey held his hands up. "It wasn't me!" he defended. "Do you really think I'd prank myself?" he gestured to the whipped cream covering his upper body.

Frank frowned, peeling silly putty off his shirt. "Well, he does make a good point…"

Rosie sniffled, wiping her girly tears and brushing silly string out of her hair with her fingers. "Well what kind of horrible person would do this?"

Joey sighed, hiding his smirk. "Let's just go home..."

As they left, no one noticed April peek out and wink at Joey.

* * *

"Who are you!?"

"I'm April!"

"Isn't April a girl's name?"

"Why does everyone say that!?"

"…It's okay; it's just a strange name…"

* * *

A five year old girl skipped next to April. "Who are we gonna prank next?" she asked excitedly.

April smiled. "Well, I think we've done enough. We already pranked your mom, your grandma, your friend's mom, your crush's grandma… Well, we pretty much pranked the whole retirement home."

"Aww…"

"We can have fun later, if you want. You don't have to only prank people on April Fools."

She jumped up. "Okay! I'll never forget you!" she ran off to her house.

* * *

"Hey!" April greeted, teleporting next to two teenagers.

They both jumped. "Whoa! Who are you!?" the boy asked.

April smiled. "I'm April, the spirit of April Fools!"

The girl gasped. "My name's April!"

"…"

* * *

April spotted two second graders complaining about pranks at school. He darted over.

"Hey! I'm April, the spirit of April Fools! Wanna prank someone?"

The little boy made a face. "Mommy said not to talk to strangers."

"Yeah," his friend agreed. They crossed their arms and turned around snootily.

April stared, open-mouthed. "But… But I'm April Fools…"

* * *

"That. Was. AWESOME!" a girl squealed, running in circles, screaming like a maniac, her friends staring on awkwardly.

April chuckled nervously. "Gianna, we only dumped green Kool aide on your brother. It wasn't even that good of a prank…"

She screamed again, continuing her wild trotting around.

The other kids looked up at April. "Can we go prank _our_ brothers now!?" they begged. April smirked.

* * *

_End of montage. :)_

* * *

April stood on the roof of his newest friend's house, watching the chaos in the town below him unfold as his last prank of April 1st came to an end. It was nearly midnight and he had to admit it; this was the best April Fools since he was born as a spirit. He sighed, glad that his plan had worked out, even with the missteps along the way.

April stood up suddenly. _"Where did Jack go anyways?..._" he thought. "April Fools!" he shouted one more time, teleporting away.

* * *

**:P**


	9. Helping

**AN: ****… So my life is crazy… Sorry this took a while but hopefully you'll like it. It's the longest chapter so far. I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing. I hope you are okay with the random side OCs I through in… Darn now I'm spoiling it… **

**This was going to be posted a few hours ago but a certain someone took hours to beta it.**

**Xay: It crashed! Don't blame me this time!**

**Anyway...**

**Thank you FlightFeathers for reviewing the last chapter. It makes me happy.**

**I love knowing that people read my story so if you do read this please review so I know your there.**

**Disclaimer: 1, we don't own RotG and likely never will (but it'd be cool if we did) and 2, even though the OCs may be a bit annoying, they're all lovable.**

* * *

April teleported to the North Pole, only to find out that neither Jack nor North were there. He walked around, passing by the yetis and handing the elves silly string while looking for them. He decided they weren't there, so he went to the Tooth Palace. All of Tooth's fairies were working, but no Tooth. He began to get confused and wondered where they all went. Finally, he decided he would go to the Warren.

* * *

When he teleported into the Warren, all he saw was chaos. Eggs were running left and right, ruining their paint jobs. April didn't know whether to be concerned or laugh.

Suddenly, he saw Tooth fly by yelling, "This isn't even worth it! All they do is cause cavities!" he was about to follow her and ask her what happened when he saw North stumbling up a hill, chasing some more of the eggs and Sandy catching some with dream sand. April turned, hiding his laughter while wondering if Jack was behind this. He saw Jack chasing an egg.

"Finally!" Jack shouted when he grabbed it. Suddenly, a large group of eggs came out of hiding and ran after Jack. He got bumped into the path of paint spraying flowers. April couldn't hold back his laughter.

"What are you doing here?" an irritated Bunny asked from behind April. April turned around to see Bunny with blotches of paint on his fur and his arm in a cast.

"Um, I was just trying to find Jack."

"Well, he's kinda busy." Bunny answered, looking at his messy Warren.

"With what?" April asked, wondering what happened. Bunny opened his mouth to speak but Jack barged in.

"April, what are you doing here?"

"Just wondering why you left so quickly." April answered.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. We kinda all had to meet at the North Pole." Jack apologized.

"What happened anyway?" April asked as Bunny spoke up.

"A certain something happened to my arm and now they won't listen to anything." he said gesturing to the eggs running around them rolling in the grass.

April frowned. "What happened to your arm?"

Bunny face palmed with his good arm. "Seriously, you don't remember?" April turned his head in confusion and began to think. Suddenly, all the memories of what happened filled his mind.

"Oh yeah." April said in a quiet whisper.

"I didn't mean it like tha—"

"I know! I can make it up to you by helping with Easter!" April said excitedly. Jack laughed and flew to another egg while Bunny's expression changed to horror.

"No." he said, shaking his head.

"You need help, don't you?" April asked.

"Me and the other Guardians have things covered." Bunny said. April looked around. It was obvious that they weren't getting anything done. April was about to make a silly remark when Tooth flew by with a few eggs perfectly painted in her arms.

"Bunny, I tried to get more, but I have to catch up on my work." She said handing him the eggs. "I kind of got a little behind on sorting the memory boxes this month."

"It's okay. Thank for helping out." Bunny said while putting the painted eggs in a basket and covering it so they wouldn't hop out.

"Now do you need help?" April asked much to Bunny's annoyance.

"No, we are perfectly fine. Besides, Sandy, Jack, and North are still here." Just as he said that, Sandy flew over with a few baskets full of messy eggs. Sandy made an image of a clock over his head. "Not you too," Bunny groaned. Sandy wrote sorry in sand and had to fly off. Bunny sighed.

"Now you need help."

"No. Me, Jack, and Nor—"

"Hey Bunny, I have to go check on something at the North Pole. I'll be back as soon as possible." North shouted while disappearing into a portal created by a snow globe. Bunny turned to see April's smug face.

"Don't even ask. Me and Jack will have them all ready soon. We already have some." He said pointing to the baskets. Suddenly, an egg ran by and hit one of the baskets, bumping it upside down and letting the eggs out. They ran to free their friends and hide. Jack flew past.

"Oops." He commented, looking at the mess that was now worse than before.

"Now can I help?" April asked.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Jack noted.

"Ugh, fine. But only because everyone else is busy." Bunny reluctantly agreed. April's smile grew.

"Yay! I'll meet you here with my friends in one hour!" April said and teleported away. Bunny turned to Jack with a confused expression.

"He has other friends?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know."

"Who are they and why didn't he get them to help him instead?" Jack thought for a moment. Suddenly he remembered meeting April.

_"__But my friends call me April, Fools, April Fools, Fool, Idiot, Go Away, Ugh, Not Him Again, Stupid, Shut Up, You're Freaking Me Out, What's Wrong With You, Stop Laughing, and lots of other things… Come to think of it I have a lot of friends!" _

Jack froze. Bunny looked at him and he immediately spoke trying not to make Bunny suspicious. "I have no idea." Bunny turned and Jack sighed glad he didn't pry.

"Ugh, hopefully they are helpful and Easter can go well this year." Jack nodded. "Well, let's get back to work." Bunny said. Jack looked around for the eggs.

"Um, where did they all go?"

* * *

Jack had caught another group of eggs and was trying to help Bunny with the painting. Jack was just about to finish fixing the egg when it jumped out of his hand. "Ugh! Bunny, why are they being so crazy?"

"Don't ask me. Maybe they don't like the fact that I got injured?" Bunny said, trying to tie a string around a basket so the eggs couldn't escape again. Jack grabbed another one of the eggs hiding from under a rock, making the others scatter.

"Bunny, we're barely getting anything done. Has it been an hour yet?"

"I don't know, I wasn't keeping track of time." Bunny answered very annoyed. Jack had been asking him that every few minutes. Jack was painting another when it jumped out of his hands onto his hoodie.

"Gahhh! Bunny this isn't working!" Jack shouted trying to get the paint off.

"How about you just find the eggs and I'll paint them." Jack nodded and flew around, catching as many eggs as he could. Bunny really wished they could use they dye plants and pattern plants but the second they put down one of the eggs, it would jump up and go crazy. Jack flew around and grabbed a group of eggs.

"Bunny, where do I put them?" he asked flying back to Bunny.

"Just put them in here." Bunny told him, gesturing to a pile of baskets. "Keep them over there so we don't confuse them with the painted ones." Jack put the eggs in and kept searching.

"Man, these eggs are some really good hiders." Jack mumbled to himself, searching the ground as he flew around a hill. He was about to look up when he bumped into something. He stumbled back but regained his balance.

"Ouch!" he heard someone yell. He looked down and saw a girl with blond hair and a blue dress.

"Um, sorry." Jack apologized. The girl started mumbling to herself and Jack flew down to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine." she said with a smile. Then she turned her head and mumbled again. "I expected to run into something trying to follow April's instructions." she immediately turned her head back smiling again. "Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't really looking." she apologized, rolling up a piece of paper that was in her hands.

"Oh, its fine." the girl looked around at the mess.

"Um, I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

"Not really." She sighed in relief.

"Phew, cause April gave me this and told me to come as quick as possible and, well, April has brought me into some crazy—"

"Wait, did April Fools send you to help?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

"He did say something about helping um, Jake or Jack…"

"Jack Frost?"

"Yeah, that was it!"

"Um, that's me."

"Oh…" she looked at him. "Makes sense."

"And you are?"

"Oh, sorry I'm Aqua."

"Well, did you wanna help or—"

"Of course I wanna help. Why would I have come if I didn't? Wait, never mind, don't answer that. Anyway, what do you need help with?"

"Um, Bunny can fill you in—"

"Wait, I'm helping you guys with Easter?" Aqua interrupted.

"Um, that's what we need help with."

"Cool! I love painting! Wait do I get to paint? Wait, why would The Easter Bunny need help? He never has before."

"Well, somethings happened and now the eggs won't listen to Bunny."

"Wait, I'm confused. The eggs have to listen?" Jack nodded. "So they have brains or something?" Jack face palmed.

"You can ask Bunny." he said gesturing for her to follow.

"Um, Jack?"

"Huh?"

"How many people did you tell April to get?" she asked with an uneasy tone.

"Um, he just said he was getting his friends." he turned and saw her expression horror. "Why?" she saw him and smiled.

"Oh nothing… Just that not all of his _friends _are really friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just that April doesn't understand the difference between _friend _and _I'm gonna kill you_," Jack stopped.

"You mean he is inviting deadly spirits to the Warren?"

"Oh, that's what this place is called… And yes… Well, maybe, depending on your definition." Jack sped up to go warn Bunny when he heard a crash. He turned and saw two other spirits fighting.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again!" one of them screamed charging at the other.

"It wasn't my fault she didn't believe in you." The other one yelled in horror running away.

"You knew it all along Cupid! You just came to laugh didn't you?"

"I only came here because of April Fools!" the other one stopped running.

"Oh, in that case, stay out of my way. I wanna leave this creepy place as soon as I can."

"I didn't wanna be here either, Jacob. But you know what happened last time I didn't come over." Jack flew over to them.

"Hello." he waved.

"Oh, he forced you too huh?" Jacob asked lamely.

"Wait, what?"

"Are you here to help April Fools or not?"

"Well, actually he was kinda helping us." Jacob and Cupid's mouths opened.

"How?" Jacob asked stunned.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused.

"How, did you get him to help you?"

"Um, we're friends, why?"

"Oh, nothing really, it's just that normally April is really annoying and forces a bunch of spirits to do stuff." Jacob replied casually.

"What do you mean forces?" Cupid sighed and Jacob answered.

"Well, he doesn't really. He just gives you that look that says _if you don't help me then you better have eyes in the back of your head_."

"And you guys just listen?"

"Believe me, you do not want to know what happened to Cupid over here when he didn't listen."

"What?"

"Let's just say every time April was bored, Cupid was the target."

"Well, um so you guys are here to help?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What do we have to do?" Cupid asked.

"Just come here and Bunny will show you." Jack started to fly back telling Aqua to come.

"Wait, we're help The Easter Bunny?" Cupid asked.

"Um, yeah." Jack replied. Jacob scoffed.

"I thought he would never accept help from anyone. Especially not from April Fools."

"Ugh, to make a long story short April messed up Easter preparations and he want to make up for it by helping him get ready in time for Easter."

"Okay, lead the way." the three followed Jack to where Bunny was tying a basket of finished eggs.

"Hey Bunny?"

"Ahh!" Bunny jumped up accidently dropping the basket letting the eggs scatter again. He turned and saw Jack. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?!"

"Sorry." he mumbled. "I brought some of April's friends." Bunny looked at them. Aqua waved sweetly, Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes, and Cupid just stood there. Bunny stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Um, so, are any of you good at painting? Cuz Jack's not," he asked awkwardly. Aqua jumped up.

"Oh, I love to paint!" she squealed.

"Um, okay then you can help me paint while Jack and the others go catch the eggs."

"Do you even know our names?" Jacob asked rudely.

"No." Cupid sighed.

"That's Jacob." he said pointing to Jacob. "That's Aqua." he pointed to her and she smiled. "And I'm Cupid."

"So are you all friends?" Bunny asked. Jacob and Cupid started dramatically laughing.

"Not really." Aqua answered.

"More like rivals." Jacob said.

"Um, you guys look like friends." they stopped laughing and Jacob made a serious face.

"That's because we have to help April and would rather not fight with him watching. Even if one of us survived, we would be up to our heads in pranks."

"Oh…"

"Um, so are we gonna get started?" Jack asked. Cupid and Jacob just followed Jack. Aqua ran over to Bunny.

"Um, can I help paint?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah." Aqua jumped up in excitement.

"Yay!" Bunny just picked up another basket with unpainted eggs in it and began painting. "Um, which egg do I paint?"

"Any of them." Bunny said, trying to concentrate. It was silent for a second.

"Where is the paint?"

"Ugh, its right here." He pointed to a few cans of paint. "And don't worry we have more paint when we need it."

"Okay." Aqua said, grabbing a paint brush and getting started.

* * *

"So, what are we looking for?" Cupid asked for the tenth time.

"We are looking for eggs! Little eggs with legs!" Jack replied annoyed that he kept asking.

"Shesh, it was just a question."

"But you asked it ten times!" Jack yelled back, annoyed.

"Yeah, only because we still haven't found any."

"Just keep looking." Jack pushed a bunch of leaves aside and saw a group of eggs. "Finally!" he shouted grabbing three of them. The other five hopped down. "Get them!"

"Oh, those are them." he said grabbing them. "I saw a bunch of those."

"What! You really didn't know what an egg looked like?"

"Um…"

"Ugh, let's just get these back to Bunny." Cupid nodded and followed Jack back. "Do you think Jacob has caught any?"

"Who knows?" Cupid answered as they rounded the hill that Bunny was on the other side of. They saw Bunny with a pile of filled baskets next to him. There was another spirit keeping the eggs in the basket.

"Who is that?" Jack asked Cupid.

"Oh, that's just Ocd."

"Wait Oct?"

"No O.C.D. At least, that's what we call him." Jack frowned and walked over to Ocd.

"Hi Ocd." Jack waved.

"Oh, they told you first."

"Told me what?"

"My name."

"It's Ocd right?"

"No, its Tim. I even wore a nametag so people would know." he said pointing to a nametag on his shirt.

"Then why did they say your name was Ocd?"

"Because they felt the need to give me a nickname."

"What does Ocd have to do with Tim?" Cupid flew over.

"We call him that because he is O.C.D about everything." Cupid explained.

"I am not! I just want everything to be absolutely perfect so there are no disasters. But as you can see, nothing is perfect here! So I will make it perfect." Tim finished picking up a check list and writing something on it. Jack was about to ask Tim a question but Jacob interrupted.

"Come on! I already caught six baskets full of eggs and you only just got one?"

"Well, as you can see, we're not the best at hide and seek. And a certain someone doesn't even know what an egg looks like." Jack explained. Cupid frowned.

"Hey, I know what an egg looks like, I just didn't know what Bunny's eggs looked like."

"They're exactly the same, but with legs!"

Cupid smiled sheepishly. "Hehe…" Suddenly they heard a crash.

"No! I just color coordinated them!" Tim yelled rushing over to the fallen baskets.

"At least none of them got out." Jack observed.

"Bunny, I need someone to help me stack them again." Tim shouted to Bunny.

"Ugh, Jack go help him." Jack flew over to Tim. Cupid and Jacob ran off to get more eggs.

"So what do you need help with?" Jack asked.

"We just need to stack them according to this." Tim said as he carefully put down a clipboard. Jack began to read the paper. He started stacking the baskets with Tim.

"Hey Tim?"

"Huh?"

"You know Aqua, Cupid, and Jacob right?" Jack asked while stacking.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering. Do you know what their jobs are?" Tim thought for a second then spoke.

"Cupid works on Valentine's Day, Jacob helps with summer, and Aqua brings April showers so May can have flowers." Suddenly out of nowhere, a girl with long light brown hair rushed in front of Jack.

"Did someone say my name?"

"May, get back to work." Tim said, annoyed. She turned and walked over to Bunny and Aqua.

"What about you?"

"What?" Tim said, confused.

"What's your job?"

"To help people keep things orderly." Tim answered. Jack was about to speak when Jacob flew out of nowhere with a bunch of eggs.

"Oh, really, I thought it was driving people insane." Jacob remarked.

"That was one time…" Jacob glared. "Yesterday…" Tim hung his head down.

"And the week before that?" Jacob asked raising his eyebrow.

"Thirteen…" Tim whispered.

"What about—"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" he burst out and began to sniffle. Jacob laughed and went back to work. Tim jumped back over to sorting and Jack followed.

* * *

Another hour passed and more and more spirits were arriving. They all reluctantly listened to Bunny and set out to work. Jack was surprised to see so many spirits that he didn't even know existed. He was still helping Tim with the done eggs, but it was getting a bit challenging. Bunny said he would send someone over soon. "Hey Tim, do you know everyone here?" Jack asked. Tim stopped checking his list and looked at Jack.

"I'm pretty sure. Why?"

"When did you meet them all? I mean, I know you probably have been a spirit for a while, but even then there are so many."

"Well you kind of start to remember everyone after being brought together so many times." he said continuing his work.

"Does April really make you guys help him that much?"

"Not really… Well… Yeah, he gets us together a lot."

"What do you guys do for him?"

"To be honest, I think he was just trying to have fun. He would make us help him plan parties and get everyone he knew about to attend."

_"__Why wouldn't he know about me?"_ Jack thought. "What do you mean by _us_?"

"Oh well, April doesn't normally get this many spirits to help. I guess he just picks his favorites to annoy."

"Like who?"

"Me, Cupid, Aqua, Joe, and Super usually."

"Who are Joe and Super?"

"You'll meet them soon enough. They haven't missed any of April's meetings since they met him. In fact, they're probably helping him recruit more spirits." Jack opened his mouth to speak but someone interrupted.

"Ocd, I think Bunny sent me to help you." Jack turned and saw the spirit.

"I told you not to call me that." he whined. "But yes, we do need help."

"Oh, hello Jack Frost."

"Hi." Jack replied casually.

"I'm Karma."

"As in, karma when you do something bad?"

"Yeah." he replied totally chill.

"I heard about you. Aren't you really powerful?" Karma nodded. "Then why do you have to listen to April?" Suddenly Karma's face turned serious.

"Believe me when I say; do not mess with the spirit of April fools." he said seriously. Then his face turned calm and he went to help with Tim. Jack followed them.

* * *

Bunny was painting eggs with the other spirits when he heard something. He got up and turned around to see the Groundhog. "What is he doing here?!" Bunny exclaimed. Aqua turned from her painting and smiled.

"Because he is April's friend."

"We are not friends!" he called out. "But April said I had to help so what do I have to do?" he said grumpily.

Aqua got up. "You could help us paint!"

The groundhog smirked.

"No way!" Bunny yelled.

"But Bunny, he's an okay painter and we are getting behind on painting."

"But…" he sighed. "Fine, as long as he stays far from me." Bunny grumbled getting back to work with the others that were helping paint.

* * *

Jack was still helping Tim with supervising the project. Karma said he could take over watching the finished eggs, Bunny refused to have Jack help paint again, and Jacob complained about how Jack was terrible at hide and seek. Jack was still having fun meeting all the spirits as they arrived. Most of them were just bored and grumpy, but Jack still had fun. Everyone was surprised when the Leprechaun had arrived and was helping paint. He and April hated each other; didn't they? But he was actually one of the few spirits who wanted to help right now. Jack was beginning to wonder where April was and how many spirits there were. "Hey Tim, do you know how many more spirits April might be getting?"

"Well… That all depends on how much help he thought you needed." Tim replied then looked at his chart. "But at the rate we are going, we should be fine."

"Who else is April bringing? I mean, there are so many here already and—"

"Oh, he knows a lot more. I just don't think he would ask his enemies…"

_"__April has enemies? Well, I kinda figured he did, but…"_ Jack thought.

"The last time, he went to invite them to a peace party. At least that's what he called it. They—" Tim was cut off by a crash and a scream. Jack turned to see what happened.

"It was just a joke!" he heard April scream. He turned to the right and saw April running from a cloud of fog that things were flying out of. "I was kidding!" he yelled out again. The Warren and its Easter production were getting messed up. Jack got up and flew straight for the cloud. A few feet away a spirit jumped in front of Jack making him stop.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, trying to get around him but he kept blocking him.

"I'm Joe, a friend of April." Joe answered and winced as he heard April screaming behind him.

"Then why won't you let me help him?" Jack asked angrily. Joe smiled sheepishly.

"First of all, you don't know what he did. And second… Hehe… She is really mad right now and just might you know hit now and ask questions later."

"Who is she?!" Jack yelled.

"Wisp, you know, the main spirit of fog. That and she is known to collect dangerous items… Hehe…" Jack looked around at everyone. No one paid any attention, except for Bunny who was talking to Aqua.

"Well, we have to help Apr—"

"No, no, don't worry, Super has everything under control." he interrupted and winced as April kept yelling.

"Who is Super and how is he helping?"

"Super is April best friend and if anyone can calm her down it would be him." Joe concluded.

"I still think he needs help." Jack said looking at the mess they were making by one of the dye rivers.

"Don't worry he's fine... I think…"

* * *

April ran from Wisp yelling still. "Super, what's taking you so long?!" April screeched, dodging a sharp stick that was being thrown at him.

"I'd be faster if you would stop screaming and let me concentrate!" Super shouted from where he was.

"Seriously!"

"Hey, don't blame me! She built up defenses to block it okay!"

"Just hurry!" April shouted. Super rolled his eyes and got back to work.

* * *

Jack had enough of waiting. Even though everyone was still working and the fighting near the dye river wasn't bothering anything, he had to help April. Joe kept trying to stop him, but finally gave up. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Jack rolled his eyes and flew over to where April was. Suddenly, the fog dispersed. It revealed Super standing next to Wisp, who was kneeling down and staring into nothing. Jack was confused at what happened and helped April up. He looked back at Wisp just as she materialized into the fog and faded away yelling, "Watch your back! You just wait!"

Jack turned back to April. Super had just started talking to April and Jack was confused.

"Um, April what just happened?" Jack asked. April turned to Jack and smiled.

"Don't worry, that's happened before. But Super has a power that allows him to enter her mind and calm her down. Kinda like how the Leprechaun had the power to stop Xotira from teleporting until I took her power."

"But why would they have powers that stop others?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was because before anyone could stop them, they got a little out of hand and they were chosen to help stop that." April suggested. Then he frowned. "Aw darn, I wanted to introduce you to Super."

"Um, you still can."

"Yay! Just pretend you don't know his name." April tapped Super's shoulder and whispered a count down. "Hi Jack, this is my friend." he pointed to Super.

"My name is Super, but my friends call me Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious for short."

"No, we call you Super because your name is ridiculously long!" Cupid shouted from where he was chasing some eggs.

"And we are B.S.F.F.O.E.E.s." April continued.

"Which means." Super and April sucked in a deep breathe.

"Best spirit friends for our entire existence!" April yelled. Super tried to follow along but forgot what to say. "Come on Super, I even wrote it on your finger earlier."

"Hehe, I guess the fog washed it off." April frowned.

"You even mixed up your name with your nickname." April grumbled.

"Oh, oops."

"Um, April did you want to help too?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah! Can I help paint?!" April jumped up exited.

"Yeah, I'll show you where everyone else is." Jack said leading April and Super back to Bunny.

* * *

Let's just say Jack had never regretted anything more than showing April where the paint was. Surprisingly, April was really good at painting. On the other hand, he also is really good with pranks. Enough said. Everything was going great… Except for Aprils pranks, but he can't help it. Tim went over to Bunny with Jack following. "Bunny, according to my calculations, at the rate we're going, we should be completely and totally finished at seven o'clock on Saturday."

"What?!" Bunny yelled.

"And then we can start hiding them. And according to my calculations we should start hiding the—"

"Shut up!"

"…You could have asked nicely..."

* * *

It was Thursday evening and Jack had finally convinced April to stop playing with the paint, with the exception that he could introduce Jack to some of the other spirits. "And these are the Halloween twins." April said pointing to them.

"I'm Hallow!"

"And I'm Ween!"

"And we're the Halloween twins! Want some candy?" They said in unison. April jumped up.

"Yeah!" April shouted. The Groundhog jumped up from nowhere.

"You do not need candy!" he angrily told April.

"Aw, why not?"

"Remember the last time you got sugar high?" a groan resounded though out the whole Warren from almost all the spirits.

"Wait… No I don't…"

"Exactly," the Groundhog patted April's shoulder and walked off.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and things were almost finished. But with all those spirits in the same place for so long (with the exception of a few that had important jobs), things were getting a bit stressful. Tim was freaking out that not everything was according to his chart like he wanted and so he went to talk to Aqua. North hadn't been able to come back much because of April giving the elves prank supplies. People were beginning to freak out over the littlest things. Arguments started to break out. The arguments were getting rougher. Jack went to go ask Bunny if he should stop them but even Bunny was arguing with the Groundhog. Everyone was getting distracted and mad. Jack decided he should ask April to help him stop the arguing. He flew around the Warren looking for April. "April!" Jack yelled. April teleported in front of Jack.

"What, you don't have to yell."

"Do you think we should stop the arguing?" Jack asked. April's face fell.

"Wait who's arguing?" Jack opened his mouth but then heard a scream. "Oh no." April ran over to where it came from.

"Wait April what's wrong?" Jack followed him. They went over the hill to where they were working and saw chaos. Everyone was fighting and yelling. Jack looked around for Tim but couldn't find him. He flew over to April. April started to teleport around trying to stop the fights. Things were getting out of hand. Everyone was using their abilities against each other. Jack finally found April again. "April, how do we stop them?"

"Well, for some reason, when they get into an argument, they don't listen to me."

"So how do we stop them?" Jack asked again.

"I don't think we can… Well, this did happen once before… Aqua knows how."

"Okay, lets go get Aqua." Jack said as he started to look for her. She wasn't anywhere in the Warren. Jack and April checked. Jack was flying to stop Bunny when he heard laughter. He looked down and saw the Halloween twins playing with something. Suddenly, an explosion erupted and everything was covered in dust. No one could see anything for a minute. When the smoke cleared, the Warren was a mess. Jack looked around and couldn't see any eggs. Everyone was either covered in dust or paint. This year, after all they tried, Easter was officially ruined.

* * *

**:P**


	10. Fixing

**AN: Longest. Chapter. Ever. **

**...At least for this story...**

**Sorry for the delay. I kinda broke my file with April Fools on it. (This is what I get for staying up at 3:00 am) Then I somehow entirely messed up my writing software. Finally after I fixed that I was out of the house a lot. Including being in a parade. Then I finished it at 11:27 am yesterday. (Yes I took the time to write down the exact time) Xay took way to long and was doing useless stuff.**

**Xay: Well... You know what, it was all my fault. BUT! Shy started cleaning my room and threw everything on my bed and got rid of my stuff and made me upset!**

**Shy: I didn't throw anything away! I know exactly where everything is!**

**Anyway I hope you like this. To give credit to my awesome siblings. I want you all to know how much Bhentan and Jozash helped save this. They were awesome. I read the first seen and asked them what would happen next. Their ideas were so much better. Even Bob, LittleKittieLili, and Edrenith help out in their own ways. **

**Xay: ...Wait a minute... Am I there?**

**Shy: ...**

**Also, we made the cover cool! It doesn't look dumb and cheesy anymore! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time; we don't own RotG! Also, we apologize if we wrote April where we were supposed to write Avery and several characters OOCness... (mostly Bunny...)**

* * *

As the dust cleared Bunny started to hyperventilate. April walked over sheepishly. "Um, are you okay?"

Bunny whipped around to face April, a furious expression on his face. "_Okay!? _This is all your fault!" Bunny paced as he fumed. "What was I thinking, letting such an _idiot_ bring all of his _idiot_ friends to '_help'!?"_

April ducked his head. "I… I just wanted to—"

"Help?!" Bunny interrupted. "Look at what you and your goons have done!" he swiped his hand in a wide circle.

"Hey, we don't like him either," Jacob shouted. A few murmurs of agreement went through the crowd.

"S-sorry…"

Bunny sighed and turned on April again. "You ruined Easter, you wasted all of the Guardian's time, you caused damage that will take _months_ to fix and all you can say is _SORRY!?_"

Jack bit his lip. "Bunny, maybe you're being—"

"What, harsh?! _HE RUINED EASTER!_" Bunny scoffed. "Of course you would defend the only other person who's ever _destroyed_ my holiday!" Jack stepped back, hurt.

April looked at the ground. "…Sorry…" with the last apology, April flashed away.

Bunny scoffed. "Good riddance…"

Super shoved his way out of the crowd. "Don't be such a jerk! We all saw how far behind you were when we got here!"

"Only because _April_ broke my arm!" Bunny shot out. There was a collective gasp throughout the spirits.

"April wouldn't do that!" the Groundhog called out. "He's too stupid!" everyone began to laugh.

"Oh, you guys didn't hear what happened on April 1st?" Bunny called out. Everyone fell silent. "He distracted us Guardian's from our jobs, he kidnapped a child, he went insane, he hurt all of the Guardians and he nearly _killed a believer!_"

Everyone shifted uneasily. "B-but… April would never stoop that low! He loves kids!" Super defended.

"Ask all the other Guardians!" Bunny shouted. "Ask Jack!"

All eyes shifted the winter spirit. Jack rolled his eyes. "April didn't do any of that on purpose! His powers got out of control and he lost his spirit memories!"

Super gasped. "Wait he could only remember his past?"

Jack frowned. "Yeah, and he was mad at everyone. Well, except Jamie. He thought he was Timmy or something…"

Super's eyes widened. "Well, I wouldn't blame him. His human memories were pretty sad…"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever, but Easter's still ruined. What are we gonna do?"

* * *

April teleported to Aqua's island and curled up behind a rock, sniffling. _"I'm such a failure. Everything I do messes up. Jack was right. All I care about is goofing off and pranking people. I never think of the consequences my actions might cause. Bunny was right. I should have known better than to bring all those spirits to his Warren. I'm such an idiot. It's all my fault Easter is ruined and now everyone hates me..."_

"Hello?" Aqua called out. April curled up closer to the rock. Aqua walked around it. "…April?"

"I'm not here!" April whimpered, curling up tighter.

Aqua chuckled. "Uh, I'm pretty sure you are."

April froze. "Uh… No! I'm not! I'm pulling a prank on you! Haha, you fell for it, bye—"

"Oh no you don't," Aqua grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "What's wrong? You only hide behind this rock when you're really upset."

April sniffed and rubbed his face. "W-well… I ruined Easter…There was an explosion and all the eggs are gone…"

Aqua frowned. "But Tim and I have the eggs right here," she led April around a few corners and into a large clearing, filled with baskets and eggs scattered around. Tim stood a few feet away, counting numbers and checking a list.

April frowned. "But why are they here?"

"Well, Tim got really stressed out and I saw the others arguing…"

"So you kidnapped them?" April questioned.

Aqua laughed. "Well they all listened to me, so I told them to follow me here."

"Aqua, you're amazing!" April exclaimed, jumping on Aqua and hugging her.

Aqua chuckled and peeled him off. "We'll most likely need help hiding the eggs. Do you think you could get anyone that's still there?"

"Yeah!" April jumped up. "Wait until I tell them what really happened!" with that, April teleported back to the Warren.

* * *

Bunny was directing the spirits to salvage anything they could for Easter when April teleported back. He ran over to where Bunny was excitedly. "Hey Bunny, guess what!"

"April, I don't have time." Bunny said angrily, not looking up from what he was doing.

"But Bunny—" Bunny looked up irritably.

"April, you made this mess. Leave before you make it worse."

"But—"

"Just go! I don't need to clean up any more of your messes!" Bunny interrupted. April stepped back, confused.

_"__Why won't he listen to me? I know what happened to the eggs. If he would listen, I could show him."_ April thought. "Bunny—"

"Leave!" Bunny shouted out angrily. April turned around, hurt.

_"__If Bunny won't listen, at least the others will." _April thought walking over to the groundhog. "Hey, Groundhog!" he called out trying to get his attention. The groundhog whipped around.

"What are you doing back?" he asked annoyed.

"I found out what happened to the eggs!"

"April, I don't have time for your games."

"But it's not a game." April complained.

"The eggs were either destroyed or ran away again. I'm trying to help, so I don't have time—"

"But that's not what happened!"

"Just go, you're wasting time!" April looked around.

_"__Why isn't anyone listening?"_ April walked over to May. "May, guess what Easter isn't ru—"

"Go away." May interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"Bunny told us what happened on April first."

"But that was an accident!" April claimed.

"That doesn't make it right!" May yelled back. April took a step back.

_"__Oh great. Now that Bunny told them, no one will listen."_ April thought.

"I can't believe you almost hurt a child." May continued. Her words hit April hard. "Just leave!" April closed his eyes. He was remembering what happened again. He didn't want to remember. His memories made him feel sick. So he teleported away so he could remember alone with no one near him.

* * *

Aqua was painting the last of the eggs when she heard something. She turned around and realized it came in the direction of the rock April hid behind when he upset. Aqua was a bit confused and went over to Tim. "Hey Tim, I'll be right back."

"Okay." he said still working. Aqua went back over to the rock and saw April curled up crying.

"April, what happened?" she rushed over but April backed up.

"I'm not here." He said, sniffling.

"April, I know your there. Pretending your not doesn't work."

"It did years ago." Aqua chuckled.

"What's wrong?" she asked sweetly. April wiped his tears and let Aqua help him up.

"Well," April sniffled and looked down. "Bunny told the other spirits about what happened on April Fool's day and now everyone hates me." Aqua looked at April confused.

"What happened on April Fool's?" Aqua asked. April looked up sadly.

"Promise you won't hate me?" April sniffled again.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I was the one who hurt the Guardians and almost killed a child." April answered weakly, turning down and sitting on the rock. Aqua gasped.

"But... Why?" Aqua stuttered.

"I…" April broke down and cried. Aqua didn't know what happened, but she still went to comfort him.

"It's okay April. I'm not gonna hate you. Just tell me what happened."

"I—" out of nowhere, Super appeared and interrupted April.

"He lost his spirit memories and could only remember his past," Aqua gasped again and got up. April had been very secretive about his past and only nine others knew; two being Aqua and Super. "He didn't mean any of it," Super continued. "Hurting the Guardians was an accident April. At least you tried to make up for it," he finished bending down to April. April sniffled and took Super's hand getting up.

"But Super, April's plan did work," Aqua said trying to explain.

"Oh yeah, I heard you left so you wouldn't know. The Halloween twins finally admitted to causing the explosion that ruined Easter."

"No Super, I have all the eggs right here." she gestured in the direction of the eggs.

"What?!" Super jumped up.

"I didn't mean to cause any problems. It's just that the eggs listened to me and I saw the others fighting and—" Super interrupted Aqua with a hug.

"That's awesome!" Super yelled. Super let go and Aqua regained her balance. Then he frowned. "But no one will listen to April now." Aqua sighed.

"Well then—"

"Hey, why didn't I get the memo?!" Joe yelled out.

"Sorry Joe, did Tim tell you?" Aqua asked Joe.

"Yeah, problem is, no one else will help."

"No one?" Super asked. Joe shook his head.

"Well, no one except for Cupid." Aqua's eyebrows furred.

"Why would he be here?" she asked.

"Well—"

"Hi Aqua!" Cupid waved interrupting Joe. Aqua waved back. "Tim said you need help hiding eggs."

"Yeah." Aqua said forgetting her question. Cupid shot a "don't you dare" look at Joe and continued to listen to Aqua.

* * *

It was finally time for the group to get started hiding. April, Joe and Super had tried to tell Bunny, but he wouldn't listen and they couldn't find Jack. Aqua was busy giving orders to the eggs with Tim and the others were waiting at a small picnic bench Aqua had. They were bored, so April decided to start a conversation. "So Cupid, why did you end up here?" Cupid opened his mouth to speak but Joe interrupted.

"He has a crush on Aqua." Joe said quickly. April and Super began laughing and Cupid shoved Joe.

"Come on!" Cupid yelled angrily.

"Wait, you like Aqua?" Super said, trying to hold his laughter. Cupid blushed slightly, making Super laugh again.

"Couldn't you just shoot her with a love arrow or something?" April asked.

"It doesn't work that way." Cupid answered. He opened his mouth to explain, but Joe interrupted.

"He said his magic doesn't work on himself." Joe chuckled. Cupid growled at Joe.

"So Cupid is helplessly in love?" Super asked dramatically, making Joe and April laugh and Cupid fume.

"Wow, how sad. Cupid, the spirit of love, can't love." April joked.

"Hey, just because I can't make her like me doesn't mean she won't!" Cupid called out. "It's not fair! And it makes no sense! I'm supposed to be the most attractive person on earth!"

Super snickered. "Well, Aqua has a certain… Type…"

Cupid frowned. "What?"

Joe handed him a piece of paper. On the top it said "_What Aqua Looks For In a Guy_". Cupid frowned and read it aloud. "_Black hair… Brown eyes… Short… Not super fit… Not super romantic… Cute, not hot…_ That's the opposite of me!"

The others began laughing again. Suddenly Aqua ran over. "Hey guys what are you talking about? I heard lots of yelling and laughing so…"

"Oh, we were just talking about Cupid's—" Cupid wacked Super. "Ow!"

"So, are we ready to start help?" Cupid suggested, blushing.

"Yeah, we just finished everything, so now we have to direct them to hide," everyone listened as Aqua spoke. She took out a few papers. "Tim said to give you guys these. They'll tell you which eggs you're in charge of and where to hide them. Hopefully they'll listen. There are a lot of eggs to hide, so let's get started," everyone looked at their paper. There were so many places and only six people helping. They set straight away with hiding.

April's first group of eggs all listened and got into a few baskets. April held them and teleported to start. Aqua's eggs listened also and she started to hide them. The other four weren't as lucky though.

"Stay put!" Cupid yelled to one of his eggs.

"I'm going to crush you!" Joe yelled at his eggs.

"Come on little egg move along." Super said gently. "Move along." his voice became more irritated. "Move along!" he screamed, angered at the egg.

"Alright, you go here," Tim directed a batch of eggs into one basket. "You guys go into Aqua's next basket," he prodded a few stubborn eggs. "Come on," he growled, shoving them. "Get in your place!" he screeched.

April teleported back and grabbed another basket. "Okay, time to hide you guys!" he said cheerfully, skipping away. Suddenly, he tripped over a stick and the googies tumbled out of the basket, scattering. "No, come back!"

* * *

Bunny was sprawled out on a couch in the North Pole, waving his hands in the air dramatically. "This is the end Jack!" he yelled out. "The end of Easter. The end of the Guardians," he grabbed Jack. "Watch with me as the lights go out," Jack struggled to get away from the sulking Bunny.

"Why are we sitting here when we could be trying to fix it?" Jack asked pulling himself away.

"Because, Jack, we failed. I failed my job. Now we're all going to fade away," Bunny said dramatically, pulling Jack towards him. "Let's spend our last moments watching the lights go out."

"Why would you watch them with me? I thought you were mad at me," Bunny ignored Jack's comment and looked at a clock.

"Ahh! The egg hunts are starting!" he yelled out shaking Jack's shoulders. Suddenly, they heard North come in.

"Bunny, did Easter go well?" he asked.

"Nothing went well. All is lost," Bunny ran over to North, dragging Jack. "Watch with us as the lights go out," They all stared at the globe. Nothing happened for a while until suddenly, a few lights appeared.

"So… I take it Easter did go well," North said.

"But… Easter was ruined; why are they believing?" Bunny questioned. Jack slipped away from Bunny's grasp.

"We could go and see," Jack suggested. The other three nodded and went to go see why children still believed without any Easter.

* * *

"Alright," Tim announced. "We're done!" Everyone fell to the ground and sprawled out, sighing in relief. Tim made a face. "That is very unprofessional. If we're going to save Easter, we might as well act with a little dignity."

April sat up. "But you said I don't have any dignity,"

Tim face palmed as Aqua stood up. "Well, I've got to go spread some showers."

Joe frowned. "Why would you do that on Easter? Won't their parents not let them outside if it's raining?"

Aqua shrugged. "Well, maybe, but kids don't listen much and they love to search for the eggs in the rain!" she said cheerfully. "Bye!"

Cupid waved as she left. When she was out of sight, he collapsed. "Whelp, I'm bored and have nothing to do for the next eleven months, so I'm gonna go… Play video games…" he opened his wings and flew off.

April suddenly perked up. "I know! I'll go play with Jamie! Poof!" he teleported away.

Tim frowned. "Who's Jamie?"

* * *

"Yes!" Jamie pumped his fist as he found another egg. He pulled it out from behind the bush and put it in his basket.

"Come on!" Claude complained. "You're finding all of them! I've only got five and you have, like, twenty!"

"And I have two!" Monty called out.

Jamie sighed. "How about we split up so we can look in different places?" he suggested. The others shrugged and spread apart.

Jamie wandered a bit into the forest. He saw a pink egg halfway under a mossy rock. He darted over.

"Hi!" April popped up in front of Jamie's face. Jamie yelped and tried to stop running. He tripped over April and tumbled over him, falling on the rock.

"Ow…" Jamie said rubbing his head.

"Oops…" April help Jamie up.

"What are you doing here April?" Jamie asked.

"I was bored and Jack was busy so I was wondering if we could play?" April asked. Jamie thought for a moment then smiled.

"You wanna go look for eggs with me, April?" Jamie suggested.

* * *

_*~FLASHBACK~*_

"You wanna go look for eggs with me, Avewy?" ten year old Timmy asked his older brother as he looked out his bedroom window.

"I don't know Timmy. Mom and Dad told us stay inside."

"But Avewy." Timmy looked at Avery with his cutest face. Avery sighed.

"Fine, but only for a little while." Timmy ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you!" he squealed, grabbing a little basket he had kept next to his bed. He grabbed Avery's and ran outside. Timmy began looking around and Avery followed. Every time one of them found an egg, they would name it and put it in their basket. Avery soon forgot his worry and began having fun with his little brother. After they had filled their basket, they started back home.

"Hey," Avery turned to see the group of bullies that had teased Timmy last week and pretty much their entire life before. "Whatcha got there?" he taunted, grabbing the basket from Timmy.

"H-hey, give it back!" Timmy cried, reaching for the basket.

The bully chuckled. "Oh, you left your stupid bear in there," he grabbed the teddy bear and held it by its leg. "You want it back?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Give it back!" Avery shouted, swiping for the stuffed animal.

The bullies chuckled as their leader pulled away and dumped the teddy bear in a mud puddle. "Oh, oops!" he taunted. He turned his attention back to the basket. "Hmm, these look good!" he took them out and distributed them among his friends.

"Hey!" Avery lunged for the eggs. "We've been looking for those all day! We found them! Stop it!"

The bully chuckled and tossed the last egg to his friend. "…Nah," he looked back at the basket and shrugged. He threw it to the ground and stomped on it, crushing the fragile wood.

"N-no!" Timmy stuttered, tears filling his eyes. "Mommy made that for me…" he whimpered.

The bullies chuckled and stalked away. "It's okay Timmy." Avery said wiping Timmy's tears. "Mommy can fix it when she gets home." Timmy sniffled.

"She's too busy."

"Then I can fix it." Avery suggested, making Timmy laugh. "Hey, I'm not that bad." He complained.

"Remember when you tried to fix the floor boards?" They both chuckled at the memory.

"We should probably head home." Avery told him, noticing it was getting late. Timmy frowned.

"But what happened to my teddy bear?" Timmy asked shakily. Avery looked over at the mud puddle. He ran over to it and tried to get the mud off Timmy's teddy bear. Timmy rushed over.

"See its fine." Avery told him, handing him the teddy bear. Timmy held it close to his chest. "It's okay Timmy, nothing happened to it."

"But now his fur is dirty." Timmy sniffled.

"We can wash it near the lake." Avery suggested. Timmy nodded and held his hand. They began walking when Timmy noticed something. He let go of Avery and ran over to find two eggs.

"I'll name this one Emmy." Timmy decided. Avery's face turned sad at the memories that name brought back.

"But we're gonna eat it." Avery reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Timmy realized sadly. "Then we can name it Franny!" Timmy decided excitedly. Avery made a face.

"Isn't that the name of the girl at school you don't like?" he asked. Timmy smiled and nodded. "But we're gonna eat it." Timmy smirked.

"Exactly!" They giggled and raced to the lake happily.

_*~FLASHBACK END~*_

* * *

Jamie stared at April. "Um, are you okay?" he asked. April looked at Jamie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered. Jamie sighed in relief.

"Wanna go find eggs?" Jamie asked again. April smiled.

"Yeah!" April teleported to a bush. He rapidly searched through it, finding a purple egg. "I'll name this one Wisp!" he said walking back to Jamie.

"Why would you name it?" Jamie asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, confused. Jamie just laughed and kept looking for eggs. "And this one shall be Cupid!" April shouted out. Jamie turned around and walked back to April. "And this one is Jacob, because he's lame." Jamie tapped April's shoulder. April turned and looked at Jamie.

"Is there a reason you're picking those names?"

April froze. "… No…" Jamie just rolled his eyes and kept looking. After a while of collecting eggs, Jamie realized he had to meet with his friends to go to the Easter celebration.

"April, I gotta go meet with my friends. Wanna come?" he told him.

"But what if they can't see me?" April asked.

"Don't worry, I told them about you." Jamie reassured him.

"Oh, okay!" April answered, following Jamie to their meeting spot. Once they arrived, everyone was waiting.

"Hi guys!" Jamie waved.

"Wow Jamie, you got a lot of eggs." Clyde noticed.

"Jamie, who's that?" Pippa asked. Jamie's smile brightened.

"This is April Fools." Jamie told them. The kids walked over to him.

"So you can really teleport?" Pippa asked excitedly.

"And control silly string?" Claude added. April smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…"

"That's so cool!" Monty squealed. The kids started walking to the building with the celebration, asking April tons of questions on the way. They finally stopped when they could see the building.

"Race you!" Pippa called out. They all started running including April. He was having the time of his life. They got to the building and stopped.

"We're gonna go meet our parents inside." Claude told them. The twins ran inside.

"I'm gonna go see if there are any snacks." Cupcake told them heading off.

"I have to go find my parents so they know I'm here." Monty said going inside as well. Jamie looked at Pippa.

"Um, do you wanna go play the games with us?" Jamie asked her. She nodded and followed Jamie as he walked behind the building where the games were. April followed him, overly excited.

"How about we play ring toss?" Jamie asked them. They both agreed and followed. They got in line and waited while talking about pranks April and Jamie had pulled. When it was finally their turn, Jamie let Pippa go first. She landed the ring on her first try and got a piece of candy. She waited as Jamie went and won as well. Jamie didn't want to exclude April from the game, so he asked if he could play again. The teenager who was running the booth said okay and let him try again. Jamie told April to go and handed him the rings while shouting "Look at that!" to distract the other people. Pippa kept playing with them until her parents came over to get her for some family pictures.

"I think we might have terrified that kid." April told Jamie who was currently laughing.

"Don't worry, he'll probably forget in a few minutes anyway."

"I don't think he would forget seeing a ball magically float in midair that easily." April said. Jamie just shrugged then got an idea.

"Hey April, I think we've got enough candy for now. Wanna go inside and see what they have there?" April nodded and held Jamie's hand as they ran inside. Jamie spotted the face painting station and ran over. "Hey April, wanna paint our hands?" April looked at the sign.

"But it says face painting." April told him.

"Yeah, but my mom won't let me paint my face because it's hard to get off." Jamie explained.

"Oh okay. What do you paint?" he asked.

"Anything you want to." Jamie said sitting at one of the tables. "I'll paint your hand and you can do mine." April nodded. "What do you want?" Jamie asked him.

"Um, how about an Easter egg?"

"Okay." Jamie said, getting started painting a small egg on April. Some people stared at Jamie, not seeing who he was painting. Some people thought he was going a bit far with the whole imaginary friend thing, but no one really cared. Once Jamie had finished, April loved the egg. It wasn't very good, but April got so excited when it was finished. "Now it's your turn to paint." Jamie said.

"What do you want?" April asked Jamie.

"Um… How about you surprise me?" Jamie decided. April thought for a moment. He began painting as people stared in awe of how Jamie's hand started magically getting painted. April sighed.

"There." he said happy with his work. Jamie looked at his hand. April had painted a pink unicorn on his hand.

"Wow! But um, April why is it a unicorn?" People started to get officially weirded out and walked away cautiously.

"April Fools!" he shouted jokingly. Jamie laughed and got up from his seat.

"Hey April, wanna go dye some eggs?" Jamie asked.

"Okay!" April got up and followed Jamie.

* * *

Bunny stared in awe as kids were collecting eggs that were hidden like every year. Only this time, he didn't hide them. "Wait a minute. How did the eggs get hidden?" Bunny asked.

"Um, I don't know?" Jack answered confused.

"What did you say happened to the Warren?" North asked.

"Um, there was an explosion and all the eggs disappeared." Jack answered.

North stroked his beard. "Well, maybe there was a super villain who had super speed and he made an explosion and stole all the eggs!" North suggested dramatically.

Bunny blinked. "…No. I don't think so."

"But you don't know so!"

"Shut up, North," Jack said. North made a face at him and stopped talking. Bunny kept looking around, watching the children when it started to sprinkle.

"Hi!" Aqua exclaimed from behind them, proud of her work.

"Aqua?" Jack questioned as he turned around. North and Bunny both turned also to see Aqua waving to them. She had paint tangled in her hair, smeared on her forehead, and all over her dress. "Um, what's up with the paint?" Jack asked. Aqua looked down confused then looked back up surprised. She gasped.

"Oops! I totally forgot to clean up!" she began trying to untangle her hair with her fingers and started walking away.

"Wait Aqua. Why are you covered in paint?" Jack asked. Aqua turned back around to look at Jack.

"Um… Well… You see… Me and Tim kinda took the eggs and finished painting them at my place." She finished rapidly. The three stood there for a second confused. Jack was the first to comprehend what she said.

"So you and Tim hid all the eggs?" Jack asked, confused.

"Oh, no way. There are way too many for just us to have hid." she answered.

"Um, then who did?" Jack asked.

"Me, Tim, April, Joe, Cupid and Super hid them."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Jack asked, a bit angered. Aqua took a step back.

"Well I did send April, Joe, and Super to tell you guys, but they said Bunny wouldn't listen and they couldn't find you." she answered nervously. Jack glared at Bunny.

"Bunny—" Jack started.

"Hey, don't blame me. Everyone thought the eggs were ruined. Besides, April was being really annoying." Bunny interrupted.

"Sorry if we messed Easter up. We were only trying help." Aqua said sadly.

Bunny walked over to Aqua. "Aqua, you didn't do anything wrong. It was better that you left. If you hadn't, the twins still would have made the explosion. Then Easter would have been ruined. You guys saved Easter. Thank you." Bunny finished, making Aqua smile.

"We wouldn't have been able to hide everything in time without April, you know." Aqua said trying to hint. Bunny gasped.

"April helped me even though I blamed him?" Bunny asked. Aqua nodded.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but if Easter is fine then I have to go." North told them.

"Seriously North?" Jack asked annoyed.

"What? I'm busy."

"I have to go apologize to April." Bunny decided. Jack stepped up.

"I'll help you find him." Jack offered.

"Actually, I think he went to play with a friend of his." Aqua told them.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't know. When I went back to my place, Tim was still double checking his lists and told me he was going to play with James or something."

"Jamie?" Jack guessed. Aqua shrugged. Jack turned to Bunny. "So, should we go see?" he asked him. Bunny nodded. "See you later Aqua." Jack waved.

"Bye." she waved back.

* * *

"Wow April! You're really good!" Jamie looked at the eggs they had just finished as he sat down on a bench.

"Well, I have been practicing." April told him, sitting next to him. Jamie thought for a moment.

"Wait, did you help paint the Easter eggs?" he asked.

"Maybe." April answered.

"Did you hide them?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a minute. So you knew where all the eggs were when we were hunting?" Jamie asked.

"No, I didn't hide them here. That would have been cheating." April answered making Jamie laugh. "So, what else is there to do?" April asked.

"Well… Wait do you know what time it is?" Jamie asked worried.

"Um, its one thirty, why?"

"Phew. I'm supposed to meet my mom here to watch my sister." Jamie explained. April eyes showed sadness.

"You… You have a sister?" he asked quietly. Jamie looked at April.

"Yeah why?" Jamie asked curiously.

"How old is she?" April asked him.

"Um five." April gasped and looked straight at Jamie. "Why?"

"N-nothing." April turned away.

"April, what were you going to say?" Jamie asked.

"Well—" April was cut off by Jamie's mom.

"There you are." she said, seeing Jamie through the small crowds of children. "Thanks for agreeing to watch Sophie for me." His mom told him. Sophie was holding her hand. "Sophie, be good for your brother okay?" Sophie nodded and hopped onto the bench, looking through her basket.

"Bye mom." Jamie waved as she walked away.

"Be safe." she told them.

"I know." Jamie looked over at his sister. "Hey Sophie, wanna meet my friend?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" she squealed.

"His name is April Fools and he's a spirit." he told his sister.

"Wow."

"April, this is my sister Sophie…" Jamie turned to April who was staring into oblivion again. "April?" Jamie waved his hand in front of his friends face. Getting no response he turned back to Sophie. "Hey Sophie let's count our eggs." he suggested, trying not to leave April.

* * *

_*~FLASHBACK~*_

"Avery, look!" Avery's father called from a room. Five year old Avery darted into the room.

"What daddy?" Avery asked anxiously.

"There twins." he showed Avery two babies wrapped in a blanket. Avery looked at them, confused.

"They look funny." Avery commented, making his father laugh. "What's their names?" he asked curiously.

"Well, your mother and I decided you could name them." Avery gasped.

"Really?!" Avery asked. His father nodded. "How about…" Avery thought for a moment. "This one be Timmy?" he asked pointing to one of them. His father smiled. "Wait, are they boys or not boys?"

"This one is a boy," he answered, pointing to the baby that Avery had wanted to name Timmy. "But this one is a girl," he pointed to the other. Avery nodded in understanding.

"Can I name her too?" Avery asked hopefully.

"Yes," his father answered.

"Then she will be named Emily," Avery declared proudly. His father smiled, happy with the names Avery had picked.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" his father asked. Avery nodded and sat on the ground cross legged. His father handed Emily to him. "Be careful. They're very fragile."

"I am being careful." Avery complained when the baby started crying. His father took the baby quickly and got back up. "I didn't do anything!" Avery shouted out.

"Avery, it's okay they're just babies. They're probably hungry."

* * *

Six year old Avery ran into a room. "Mommy! Emmy got hurt!" his mother gasped and ran to Avery.

"What happened?" she asked, following him.

"I was playing with them and she fell." Avery answered, running to show her.

"Fell where?"

"Well, I was showing them a stick and—" Avery was interrupted by Emily's crying. Their mother rushed to see what was wrong with the child. She sighed in relief as she realized I was just a splinter in her hand. "I'm sorry Mommy..."

"It's okay, just be careful next time." she told him. Avery stood up straight.

"I'll be so careful you'll never have to come." His mother chuckled. "I'll protect them; you'll see."

* * *

Eight year old Avery ran outside, holding his sibling's hands. "Avewy, where're we going?" Emily asked.

"Since it's your birthday, I wanted you to have something." Avery answered her.

"But isn't the gifts inside?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, but these ones are special." Avery told them, leading them to a clearing. The twins gasped as Avery's friends all jumped out of the bushes, yelling happy birthday. Timmy ran to one of his friends. Emily looked up at Avery.

"Thank you Avewy!" Emily looked at Avery with her big green eyes and hugged him. "Can I go say hi?" she asked him. Avery nodded as he was dragged over to one of his friends by his sister. They all played for a while until Avery called them all over.

"I have a special present for you two still," he told them. They ran over and waited. Avery pulled a wooden toy sword out from behind his back and handed it to Timmy.

"Thanks Avewy!" He began to swing it around.

"Um, I don't think that was the best choice to give him that. He is only three." one of his friends whispered to him. Avery just shrugged and walked to Emily.

"Guess what you get."

"I don't know Avery," he quickly pulled out a teddy bear from behind his back and gave it to her. She gasped. "Wow!" she hugged it. "How did you get one?"

"I had mom make it but I helped with the eyes," Avery told her. She jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"What are you gonna name it?" he asked her.

"How about Bobby the bear?" she suggested.

Avery giggled. "That's perfect!"

* * *

Ten year old Avery was playing with his siblings in the forest. "What do you wanna play now?" Emily asked her twin brother.

"Hide and seek!" he answered excitedly.

"Okay!" she shouted back. She looked at Avery. "Can you be seeker?" she asked.

"I guess. But Mom told us to stay inside, so we should go home soon," Avery told them.

"She always tells us to stay inside now," Emily complained.

"I know, but this time she said it was serious," Avery tried to tell his five year old sister.

"But Avery, you said big brothers are supposed to be fun," she complained.

"They're also supposed to protect their younger siblings," he countered.

"Fine, but just one more game?" Avery sighed and nodded. He started counting to ten as the twins hid in the forest. Avery finished counting and began looking around. He looked around a tree and saw his little brother Timmy.

"Found you!" Avery called out. Timmy frowned.

"You always find me first." he complained.

"That's because you're too easy," Avery teased him. Timmy growled but held onto his brother's hand. They searched around for a bit when Timmy suddenly sneezed. Avery stopped and bent down to his little brother. "You okay?" he asked.

"It's cold," Timmy answered. Avery looked around.

_"__Mom was right. I shouldn't have brought them here. Now Timmy's sick and Emmy's missing,"_ Avery thought to himself.

"Can we stop for a minute?" Timmy asked and began shivering. Avery knew they had to get home, but he couldn't find Emily and there was no way he was leaving her out here alone.

"Sorry Timmy, we have to find Emmy," he answered.

"But I'm sleepy," Timmy complained.

"How about you ride on my shoulders?" Timmy nodded and climbed up. They kept looking until they heard sniffling. Avery set Timmy down and ran over. He saw Emmy sleeping curled up next to a tree. Her face was covered by her messy blonde hair. Timmy ran over too. Avery carefully tried to pick up his sister, but she began to cry. "Timmy, I think Emmy is sick too," he said trying to stay calm. "Timmy, do you think you can run home and get mom or dad?" Timmy nodded, realizing the situation was serious. Avery tried to pick up his sister again without hurting her.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Avery asked his mom as he was told to stay in bed.

"I don't know Avery. The doctor is still in her room."

"What about Timmy?" he asked. His mother turned to leave so Avery wouldn't see the worry on her face.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Why can't I see her?!" Avery screamed at his mother who was trying to calm him down.

"She is very sick and we don't want you to get sick as well."

"But I'm supposed to protect her. Now she needs me," Avery began to cry.

"Timmy needs you too," she told him.

"So why can't I see them?" Avery asked his mom.

"Because, Avery, if you get sick, you can't protect them."

"But I miss them," Avery choked out. His mother hugged him.

"I know Avery."

* * *

"Timmy!" Avery ran to his brother.

"Avewy, I missed you!" Timmy hugged his older brother who was crying. "I'm not sick now," Timmy told him.

"Please don't get sick again," Avery begged him. Timmy nodded.

"It doesn't feel very good."

* * *

Avery ran from his room. "Mom can I please just see her?" Avery begged.

"Avery you could get sick."

"But it's been so long and, well, I had a nightmare," Avery sniffled.

"I'll go ask the doctor, but I'm pretty sure he'll say no," Avery sat and waited. After a while, his mom came back. "As long as you don't touch anything, then okay," Avery jumped up.

"Thank you!" he yelled as he ran to the room. The doctor let him. Avery was so happy to see his sister. Only she wasn't smiling, she was crying. Avery wanted to hug her so badly. She looked so sad. But Avery knew better. "I'm sorry Emmy. I should have gotten here sooner."

* * *

"When will she get better?" Timmy asked his older brother.

"I don't know Timmy," Avery answered.

"But it didn't take this long for me."

"I know Timmy, but Mom says we just have to wait," Avery tried to tell him.

"But waiting is so hard," Timmy complained.

"I know Timmy."

* * *

"Avery, come here!" his father yelled to him. Avery ran to him as fast as he could.

"What's wrong?" Avery asked.

"Emily woke up and she wanted to talk to you," his father told him, rushing to the room. Avery went in the room and saw her. She turned her head and smiled as she saw him.

"Hey Avery," she said in a soft whisper and started coughing. Avery walked closer to the bed. "I knew you'd bring me home."

"Oh Emmy, I'm so sorry," Avery told her. "I didn't know where you were. I—"

"Shh. Avery it's not your fault," she told him closing her eyes in pain. "We wouldn't go home. Don't blame yourself," she started coughing again. "Do you know where my special bear is?" she asked him quietly.

"I must have dropped it when I brought you home. I'm sorry," he told her. He was surprised when she smiled.

"When you find him, please give him to Timmy."

"But don't you want him?" Avery asked.

"I really want him, of course, but if I touch him while I'm sick, they will have to throw it away," Avery nodded in understanding sadly. "Avery, you're the best big brother ever," she said in a whisper before she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Avery finally found the little bear after searching for it and ran home to give it to Timmy. He couldn't wait to tell his little sister he found it. He ran home but stopped as he saw his mother crying outside. Avery looked around then darted to his mother. "Mom, what happened?" he touched her shoulder and shook her. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

His mother sniffed and looked up, tears on her face. "Oh, Avery…" she threw her arms around him.

Avery frowned. "M-Mommy, w-what's wrong…?"

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "A-Avery… You know how Emily was sick?" Avery nodded. "W-well… She… She went to heaven. With Grandma and Grandpa."

Avery frowned. Then he started crying. "No!" he screamed. "No, she's not dead! Emmy's fine!" he ran into the other room where his father and the doctor were waiting.

"No!" Avery screamed. "No! Daddy, she's not dead! She can't be!"

His father frowned at him, his eyes rimmed with red. "Avery, please. I know you're upset, but you can't act like this. Emmy is gone."

Avery screamed and ran into the room where Emmy was. He sobbed and grabbed her hand. "No!" he cried and quieted down. "I… I'm sorry, Emmy… I… I was supposed to protect you… I'm a horrible big brother…"

_*~FLASHBACK~*_

* * *

April stood up from where he was sitting on a bench. He was about to teleport away when he heard Jamie.

"April, finally," Jamie ran over, leaving the game of hopscotch he and Sophie were playing. "What happened April?" April didn't respond. "April?"

"Oh sorry, I kinda zoned out." April apologized.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"Well, your sister just reminded me of someone," he said, watching Sophie.

"Who?"

"Well, when I was little I had a sister," April answered.

"What happened to her?"

"One day she got really sick," April smiled, watching Sophie hopping. Jamie decided not to ask any more questions.

"Hey April, wanna play with Sophie?" Jamie asked him.

"Sure!" April answered enthusiastically.

"Hey Sophie, this is April," Sophie ran over happily.

"Hi!" she waved. April waved back. "Wanna play hopscotch?" Sophie asked him. April nodded. Sophie showed April how to play and Jamie joined in. They all had tons of fun. Sophie asked April to paint a fairy on her hand. Jamie collected some treats and met with his friends a few times.

* * *

Bunny and Jack were walking near the Easter celebration. "Do you think this is where April is?" Bunny asked Jack.

"This is where Jamie should be so—" he was cut off by a bunch of kids.

"Is that the Easter bunny?!" one of the kids squealed.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Easter bunny!" one girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Bunny swore she was breaking the sound barrier. They all swarmed over.

"Oh my gosh! Sign my egg!"

"Um, Jack can you go find April?" more kids came over. "Quickly." Bunny added as Jack flew off.

Jack was searching for Jamie or April when he saw Sophie running outside from the building. He flew over to see April and Jamie chasing her. "Sophie!" Jamie called out. She giggled and ran to Jack. "Hi Jack!" Jamie shouted, realizing he was here. April stopped running and stood still.

"April!" Jack shouted in relief. April just looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Thank you," Jack cut April off. April took a step back confused. "I'm the one who should be sorry," Jamie walked back over holding Sophie's hand.

"Um, what happened?" Jamie asked curiously. Jack looked at Jamie.

"April saved Easter." Jack explained. Jamie gasped.

"Really?" Jamie asked. Jack nodded. "From what?"

"Well…"

* * *

Bunny was still stuck with tons of kids surrounding him and asking him hundreds of questions. He sighed in relief as Jack came over. "Jack, what took you so long?" Bunny asked angrily, trying to get away from the kids.

"Sorry, but I found April," Jack told him.

"Where was he?"

"Playing with Jamie and Sophie," Jack answered, leading Bunny over quickly, trying to lose some of the kids. They rounded a corner and saw April talking with Jamie while Sophie ate some chocolate. Jack nudged Bunny to go on. Bunny walked over as April looked up.

"I'm sorry April. I should've listened," Bunny apologized. April walked over to Bunny.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. I was being really annoying and I didn't really make myself that easy to believe," April told him. "Friends again?" April asked, holding out his hand. Bunny nodded and shook it. Jack smiled. Suddenly they heard kids running over. Bunny looked at Jack.

"Well, I got to run," Bunny said creating a tunnel and hopping in. Some of the kids stopped, but others screamed Jack's name.

"I think I should go too," Jack told April. April nodded in understanding and Jack flew away. The kids all frowned and walked back to what they were doing. April looked back at Jamie.

"My mom is going to pick us up soon," Jamie told April. April looked down. "But you can still come over and visit soon right?" Jamie asked hopefully, making April beam with joy.

"Really, I can come over?!" April asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Jamie saw his mom coming. "Well April, see you soon," Jamie told him, picking up a basket.

"Bye Jamie!" April waved as Jamie took his sister's hand. "Bye Sophie!" Sophie turned and waved back. April watched them meet there mom and leave. He decided he should go see if he could help Aqua clean up her place.

* * *

Jamie had just gotten home and ran upstairs with his things. He ran into his bedroom and closed the door. He dropped his stuff next to his bed and jumped on it. He had so much fun today. Jamie got up to put some stuff away when he saw the magical four leaf clover right where he left it on his desk. There was a note left next to it signed by the Leprechaun. Jamie opened it and read.

_Hey Jamie,_

_In case you're wondering why the clover hasn't faded yet; well, I can't answer that. I guess it wasn't correctly made. The magic still works, so please only shake it in case of an emergency. If you're wondering why I didn't take it back, it's because the clover kind of connected us and because your April's friend. He's bound to get you in trouble. You're a great kid Jamie. Stay safe and have fun._

_The Leprechaun_

Jamie smiled and put the letter on his self. He ran over to put away his candy. Once everything was put away, Jamie sat on his bed and thought. _"Wow, today has been awesome. In fact the past few days have been awesome. I can't wait to see April and the other Guardians again. But why did Pitch help us? Why was Pitch friends with April?"_ Jamie began asking himself these questions for a while until he remembered he had to finish a homework assignment. He got to work when suddenly, he heard Pitch's voice again.

"Thank you, Jamie,"

Jamie whipped his head around but he didn't see Pitch. He looked around the room.

"Pitch why would you help us?" Jamie asked, still looking.

"At first, I wasn't trying to help you, but April showed me what a friend is. I still dislike the Guardians, but if they're the only way to keep April happy, then I guess they can stay. It's important to keep April happy. He needs to learn how to have fun properly and I think you can show him," Pitch finished.

"But why didn't you tell us you were the disco dude?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Because you wouldn't have listened to me and I hate that nickname."

"Why did April call you that?"

"You seriously didn't realize what he did?" Jamie shrugged. "He took the name Boogieman and made it dumber by replacing boogie with disco and man with dude," Jamie began laughing. When he stopped he looked around again.

"Where are you?" Jamie asked.

"I'm right here in the shadows."

"Why don't you come out?"

"Because I can't," Pitch answered annoyed.

"Why can't you?"

"Why can't you stop asking questions?" Jamie frowned. "Ugh, because of the sudden loss of belief last year, I am stuck in the shadows," he explained.

"Oh. Um, Pitch?" no one answered. Jamie shrugged and got back to work.

* * *

April and had just finished cleaning up with Tim, Joe, Super, and Aqua. It had taken a while and he had helped return the extra paint to Bunny. April finally went back to April Fools Land only to realize it was a mess as well. He still hadn't been able to clean up since April first.

He sighed and began cleaning up the mess. He was carefully unsetting traps when he saw Timmy's bear. He walked over to it and picked it up.

Memories filled his head from when he helped make the bear for Emmy's birthday. Memories about how Timmy had gotten so attached to it after Emmy's death. Memories about his past that he had finally accepted. He wasn't proud of all the mistakes he made. But April finally started remembering the good times. When he was being a good brother. When he would protect his siblings from harm. When he told them stories. April finally could stop letting his past mistakes haunt him. Because now he had a new chance. A chance to prove he wasn't worthless. To prove he could protect. He would protect Jamie and Sophie no matter what happens. Because now that he had the power, he was going to protect them with his life.

* * *

**AN: ...Yay!**

**I finished! I am so excited right now! But don't worry, if you liked this, I will tell you a secret. There is going to be a sequel! And a one shot series leading up to the sequel! I can't wait to keep writing; I might go insane!**

**Xay: I thought you already were.**

**Shy: Hehe... Anyway, please review as this is the last chapter and I love reviews. **

**Xay: There was that one time she smashed her head while dancing her "I Got A Rewiew" dance, knocking over a bunch of stuff.**

**Shy: Hey, don't tell them our embarrassing life stories!**

**Xay: And like, just a minute ago, when she got so excited that she finished, she jumped up, smashing her leg on our table.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this. I had an amazing time writing this so... Please review if you read this so I can know how many people actually read my story... And have a celebration! I have to get back to Lovely Madness though before I continue the one shot series. If you haven't read it, go check it out if you have time. It's the next thing we'll be updating. See you guys later!**

**Hehehe I just almost lost all this because I was to lazy to stand up to plug in my computer.. I excel at messing things up... Anyways...**

**:P**


End file.
